La Realidad
by 1 SnOw FiRe 6
Summary: La historia que te contaron esta al revés, que tal si vez cual es la verdad de los reinos y de donde viene la magia pero que tal si descubres cual es LA REALIDAD… (Soy nueva y la verdad soy muy mala con los Summary)
1. Prologo1

**_Hace_****_ más de 1000 años._**

* * *

**_Llego a Equestria un Dracolecoos que destruyo todo a su paso, con todo el odio que tenía en su alma y corazón, pero las 3 princesas de Equestria, que eran Celestia: La hermana mayor, Una alicornio,de ojos violetas, de piel rosa pálido, con una crin arco iris y una Cutie Mark de un Sol, el cual representaba su talento para manejar el Sol, la hermana del medio era: Diana: Una alicornio, de ojos verde esmeralda claro, de piel celeste pálido, con una crin de color fucsia y azul diamante, una Cutie Mark de un diamante con dos espadas en forma de 'X' y una corona el cual demostraba su talento que era ser la protectora de los diamantes del Reino de Diamante, el cual ella reinaba _**(Valga la semerenda redundancia)**_ La menor que era: Luna: Una alicornio, de ojos celeste oscuro,de piel azul noche clara, de crin azul y polvo de estrellas, con una Cutie Mark de una Luna, el cual demostraba su talento para manejar la Luna, ellas no iban a permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Las 3 hermanas juntaron sus poderes para destruirlo y al unir los 6 poderes _**(cada una tenía 2 poderes)**_ se creó uno más poderoso que lo destruyo, pero antes de desaparecer con todo el mal que había hecho advirtió que su hijo volvería para tomar venganza y que no volvería solo. Las Princesas se mantuvieron alertar por largos años, y nunca bajaron la guardia. Después de unos años transcurridos Celestia se había casado al igual que su hermana Diana, Diana había tenido don hermosas potras, una se llamaba Cristina: Era alicornio, tenía la piel celeste, ojos azul diamante y crin verde agua con verde natural claro, y la segunda, se llamaba Candence: era alicornio, tenía la piel rosa normal, ojos violeta y crin de 3 colores, amarillo, fucsia y violeta oscuro _**(o morado)**_._**

**_Celestia: Había tenido un potro y una potra, el mayor era el potro que se llamaba: Alex: era alicornio, tenía la piel café claro, ojos verde esmeralda y crin café oscuro y rojo oscuro_**(y claro)**_y la menor la potra que se llamaba Sunset: era alicornio , tenia piel naranja claro, ojos esmeralda al igual que su hermano y crin amarillo y rojo._**

**_Después de unos años de los nacimientos los 4 ya tenían una edad avanzada y ya habían aprendido todo lo que se requería, su edad era: Cristina: 26. Candence: 22. Alex: 20. Sunset: 16. En Equestria todo era alegría hasta que un día, todo oscureció. Como dijo el Dracolecoos su hijo volveria._**

**_Y volvió vino con sombras que aterrorizaron a todos mientras Discord, volvía todo una locura que para él era lo más gracioso del mundo y le encantaba ver a los ponis sufrir, mientras sus sombras asían de las suyas, eran: Chrysalis, Nigh Mare, Sombra y una que había creado Sombra llamada: Summer. Destruyeron todo, pero lo que quedo de la familia lograron "destruir" a Sombra y a Discord, pero quedaron libres Chrysalis y NighMare, que hicieron de las suyas, antes de que Sombra fuera desterrado maldijo el Imperio de Crystal pero izo mas que eso, el había alterado toda la Realidad de Equestria, la historia, la información de los libros, los recuerdos de lo que quedaba ahora de la familia Real, los lugares algunos pocos, pero todo lo izo a perfección dejando todo su rompecabezas como quería, y así pasaron los años, Equestria pensaba estar bien, con la realidad que tenían (_**siendo esa, no la de ellos**_) mientras Discord se encontraba echo piedra._**

**_Lo que hicieron Chrysalis, NighMare y Summer, fue seguir las ordenes de Sombra. Las cuales eran manipular y poseer a Cristina, Luna y Sunset… lo cual las 3 hicieron…_**

**_Todo término como los villanos quería con piezas exactas, a pesar de haber sido atrapados cuando volvieran solo tenían que mover algo y todo estaría a su favor. Pero se olvidaron de algo.. o mas "S"_**  
**_Pero lograron cambiar 'LA REALIDAD_****_'_**

* * *

**1000 años después. En Equestria alterno-**

Sunset estaba teniendo un sueño, bueno una** PESADILLA.**

Sombra: Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Sunset: Ojala y ni siquiera te hubiera conocido

Sombra: Oh, vamos preciosa, no seas así.

Sunset: Yo soy como quiera y no me llames preciosa!

Sombra: Esta bien entiendo que no quieras ni verme...Pero….

Sunset: Pero NADA, todo lo que ocasionaste y dices pero, alejate... estoy cansada de que estés en mis sueños!, entiendes, te odio, te odio, te odio…

**Sunset mantenía esa palabra en su boca y la decía en susurros pero seguía durmiendo. Rarity despertó y al escuchar a Sunset**(aunque casi no entendía lo que decía)** y ver como estaba trato de despertarla.**( Que quede claro las chicas estaban en una piyama da en la casa de Rarity)

Sunset: te odio…

**Rarity no logro despertarla y cuando se rindió, Sunset despertó de golpe muy agitada.**

Rarity: Estas Bien?

Sunset: Aaahh , tal vez … bueno si, solo fue una pesadilla.

Rarity: A ja, te traeré un vaso de agua.

Sunset: No espera está bien, yo iré.

Rarity: Como gustes.

**Después**** de eso Sunset bajo a la cocina.**

**Rarity fue a buscar su ropa y se baño, alisto y peino. Sunset se había quedado pensando en su pesadilla hasta que Rarity llego y la saco de su trance.**

Sunset: Ah...Ah, me…me… a...a...asustaste!

**Dijo tartamudeando.**

Rarity: Enserió estás aquí hace una hora?

Sunset: Hace una hora estoy aquí?!

**Dijo muy sorprendida**.

Rarity: Aaahh sí.

Sunset: Siento que hubiera sido solo 5 minutos.

Rarity: Ummmm, oye puedes ir a despertar a las chicas?

Sunset: Claro, un momento cuando yo baje no vi a Apple Jack (**Disculpen SI LA EXCLUYO)**

Rarity: Oh, si ella me dijo que se iría más temprano por que ayudaría a su hermano en la cosecha.

Sunset: Oh, ok!

**Sunset subió y despertó a las chicas bajaron y desayunaron, después cada una se alisto y se fueron para el colegio** (ay se toparon a Apple Jack)

**EN CLASE YA TODAS ESTABAN EN SUS LUGARES Y LLEGO LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA.**

Celestia: Como ya saben todos, su antigua maestra se retiro y tendrán un nuevo maestro su nombre es: Sombra.

Sunset: Sombra!

Celestia: Si, ay algún problema?

Sunset: No para nada, solo quería saber que escuche bien… cof… cof, nada más!

Celestia: Ok entonces, como decía ustedes espérenlo el llegara pronto.

/**_Equestria Poni/_**

Alex: Madre quiero pedirte algo.

Celestia: ¿Si?

Alex: Quiero pedirte permiso para ir al mundo alterno.

Celestia: Pero para que quieres ir allí?

Alex: Quiero ir para… conocer, ya sabes Twilight ha contado mucho de ese lugar pero me gustaría conocerlo, mas.

Celestia: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado y recuerda que solo tienes 3 días para regresar.

Alex: Si madre. Es todo lo que necesitó **(lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro)**

**/En Equestria Humano/**

Sunset y las chicas avían ido al comedor después de ir por su comida se sentaron y empezaron hablar.

Rainbow: Chicas que tal si me acompañan a la barrera a prácticas mis trucos de Sket.

P.P: Yo si voy, quiero probar los pastelillos de la cafetería de ay.

Rainbow: Jaja, ay Pinkie…

Rarity: Ay no y si me rompo una uña?!

A.J: Encerio Rarity ash…

Rarity: Y ahora que hice?

Sunset: Jeje, chicas no sena tan malas saben que Rarity es muuy delicada…

Fluttershy: Yo…yo, también voy!

Sunset: Y yo!

A.J: Y yo!

Rarity: Ash está bien iré.

Todas: Siiii!

**Al siguiente día, Eran las 5 de la mañana Alex ya había pasado el portal y Sunset no había despertado pero las pesadillas que tenía todo el tiempo no las tuvo ese día, y al despertar se sintió muy bien, eso la tenía muy alegre.**

Alex: Asi que aquí es el colegio que decía Twilight.

Celestia: Es el colegio Canterlot y tu eres?

Alex: Oh, Hola usted sabe quien gobierna ese lugar.

Celestia: Bueno esa soy yo y mi hermana; Luna.

Alex: Necesito su ayuda.

Celestia: Que es lo que necesitas?

Alex: Necesito que me deje entras ay y poder hacerme pasar por un nuevo estudiante.

Celestia: Eje…

Alex: No soy malo, soy el hermano de Sunset Shimmer. Solo será por 3 días, por favor necesito encontrar a mi hermana y ella esta ay.

Celestia: Esta bien, como justes solo 3 días.

Alex: Gracias!

**Alex también se sentía bien y desde hace vario tiempo no se sentía así. (coneccion de hermanos!)**

Alex: Me siento tan bien hace tiempo no me sentía así y todo por SOMBRA… Como lo odio, pero el pagara por todo lo que izo.

**Mientras tanto con Sunset ella ya se estaba terminando de alistar en su habitación.**

Sunset: No puedo creer, pensé que jamás me sentiría así de alegre de nuevo, todo por **SOMBRA**, pero no hoy no quiero pensar en eso, pero eso si el pagara por todo... todo!

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Hola! Bueno solo quería que el primer episodio quedara mas... ammm prologado, ok no XD Solo espero les allá gustado y si se que e durado mucho sin actualizar, ya actualizare..._

_Adiós_


	2. Reencuentro

**Disculpen por los error de ayer. El ( :) Era la directora Celestia, hablando. Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

Después de eso sonó el teléfono de Sunset, Sunset lo contesto…

Pinkie: Sunset ya estas lista?

Sunset: Si ya voy saliendo.

Pinkie: Ok, te espero en la entrada del colegio.

Sunset: No Pinkie ya se va a hacer tarde mejor entra yo ahora llego.

Pinkie: Oki Doki Loki!

**Después de eso, cortaron Sunset ya había llegado y se fue para la clase ay estaban todos.**

Sombra: Buenas Noches, señorita Shimmer.

Sunset: Ash.

Sombra: Disculpe.

Sunset: No le disculpo nada.

Sombra: Niña insolente… mejor será que te presentes con tu nuevo compañero.

**Sunset le rodo los ojos pero Sombra no lo noto.**

Sunset: Bueno, Hola mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer.

**Alex al escuchar ese nombre rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano Sunset lo noto pero no le dio importancia**.

Sombra: Siéntese por favor, ahora saquen su libro de ciencias en la pagina 124.

**Todos lo isierón, pero Alex seguía pensando en cómo hablaría con Sunset.**

**En el comedor todas estaban sentadas execto Sunset que estaba esperando su comida cuando se la dieron se iva a dirigir hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas pero llego Alex y le interrumpió en paso.**

Alex: Espera…

Sunset: Si?

Alex: Sabes quién soy?

Sunset: Ammmm si el chico nuevo. (Dijo Sunset en un tono muy obvio)

Alex: Cierto oye podemos hablar después de clases?

Sunset: Mmmmm…

Alex: Es algo muy importante por favor, si?

Sunset: Esta bieenn, pero solo un segundo, ah una cosa que tienes contra los lápices? Jajá.

Alex: Jeje, lo notaste? Y gracias, adiós!

Sunset: A… adiós.

**Despues de eso Alex se fue y Sunset siguió caminando pero alguien choco con ella.**

Fire: Lo siento. ( Toda la comida le había caído encima de Fire)

Sunse: Jaja, no ajajaja te jajaja pre…jaja no jajajaja te preocupes, jajajajajajaja.

Fire: Con que muy gracioso, no?

Sunset: Ah, sí! Jajaja.

Fire: Que tengo?

Sunset: Ay no, sabes quedaste como un taco, jajaja.

Fire: Y no quieres saber a qué sabe este taco?

Sunset: No, jeje.

Fire: Segura?

**Desia eso mientras hacercaba sus labios a los de Sunset y la beso. Despues la solto, Sunset lo golpeo en el brazo suavemente.**

Sunset: Primero te riegas mi comida y ahora me robas un beso…

Fire: Bien que querías, oye ya que te deje sin comida por qué no vamos a cenar?

Sunset: Ja, no!

Fire: Oh vamos Sun, preciosa no salimos hace semanas, siiii?

Sunset: Esta bien.

Fire: Hoy después de la escuela.

Sunset: No hoy no, es que el chico nuevo quiere hablar conmigo.

Fire: Esta bien será mañana, y cuidado ese chico trata de quitarme a mi novia.

Sunset: Jeje, no te preocupes no creo que lo haga.

Fire: Aja, como quieres que no me preocupe si me quitan a mi princesa.

Sunset: Aaaahhh, nos vemos mañana.

Fire: Adiós preciosa.

**Sunset sonrió al cumplido pero el término de "preciosa" la izo recordar el sueño que tubo de SOMBRA. Después se fue a sentarse con sus amigas.**

Rainbow: Entonces me van a acompañar?

Todas: Si.

Raimbow: Ok, Chicas nos vemos más tarde.

**Despues se acabaron las clases y todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Sunset iva a salir cuando vio a Alex y después se fueron a la cafetería.**

Sunset: Esta bien, haber dime.

Alex: Sunset, soy, soy…

Sunset: Que pasa?

Alex: Sunset soy Alex, tu hermano, vengo de Equestria a buscarte.

Sunset: Que? Eso es imposible!

Alex: NO Sunset estoy aquí, s no te preocupes…

Sunset: Pero yo pensé que…

**Alex la interrumpió.**

Alex: Me avían borrado la memoria .

Sunset: Jaja sabes que odio que hagas eso!

Alex: Si.

**Alex noto que los ojos de Sunset estaban cristalinos y la abrazo sabia que ella lo extrañaba a él y a toda su familia pero tenía que llegar Sombra a destruir todo, el era un monstro. A lo cual Sunset correspondió ella quería ese abrazo hace mucho tiempo.**

Sunset: Te extrañe, mucho.

Alex: Yo también.

Sunset: No voy a regresar a Equestria.

Alex: Como? Porque?

Sunset: Lo siento…

Alex: Sunset por favor necesito tu ayuda…

Sunset: No es verdad no la necesitas, lo siento pero no… ya me tengo que ir…

Alex: Sunset espera…

**Sunset salió Alex la siguió pero cuando salió lo vio ni de lejos a Sunset… desapareció.**

**Sunset se fue donde las chicas y no las encontró pero cuando iba caminando se encontró con Fire.**

Fire: Hola?

Sunset: Hoal, oye te acuerdas de que me dijiste que mañana quieres ir a la cita?

Fire: Sip.

Sunset: Mejor vamos a la barrera hoy, es que quiero practicar el Sket y además hoy van mis amigas.

Fire: Disculpa? Tu a la barrera? Un momento tú practicar Sket? Un momento tu qué piensas hacer con esos tacones?

Sunset: Que tienen mis tacones.( Dijo mientras veían sus tacones). Un momento que dijiste, pues sabes que te mostrare que pueden hacer estos tacones.

**Sunset lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo a la Barrera (así le llamo yo a un lugar donde van ellas o ellos a practicar Sket(o patineta)). Sunset agarro una patineta y después se puso hacer unos trucos cuando termino quedo enfrente de Fire.**

Fire: Como?

Sunset: Disculpa que decías? Ja, nunca me subestimes primor.

Fire: Tu?. Cómo?. Pero? WOw…wow?

Sunset: Ah…

Fire: Oye ire por unas bebidas.

Sunset: Ok, espera ire por mi cartera…

Fire: No linda yo invito además te debo lo de la comida.

Sunset: Bien. (Fire le dio un beso y se fue)

**Sunset agarro el teléfono de ella e iba a llamar a sus amigas por qué no llegaban aun, pero cuando se lo puso en el oído su teléfono salió volando, como si alguien se lo hubiera arrancado de la mano.**

Sunset: Que?

¿*¿: Hola….

Sunset: Ah!

**El que le había dicho hola era un hombre de piel negra, ojos rojos y cabello oscuro como la noche y tenía una chapulla que lo cubría todo, agarro a Sunset de los brazos y la jalo.**

¿*¿: Mmmm….

Sunset: Suéltame!

**Venían llegando y lo vieron llevarse a Sunset ellas fueron a seguirlo pero lo perdieron el era muy rápido .Después vieron a Fire y le fueron a avisar a Alex pensaron que el sabía algo… al llegar Alex se preocupo y fueron corriendo, Alex avía dicho que fueran al portal, fueron corriendo a toda velocidad.**

**/MIENTRAS CON SUNSET Y ¿*¿/ **

¿*¿: Rayos Sunset sigues siendo tan complicada como siempre…

Sunset: TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS SOMBRAAAAA!

SOMBRA/P:A si que sabias que era yo?

Sunset: NOOooo que me crees Imbécil? (Perdón por la palabrota)

SOMBRA/P: Claro que no Sunset no te subestimaría, jamás.

**Despues de eso Sombra trato de empujar a Sunset al espejo(Portal) HASTA QUE….**

_Bueno aquí esta espero esta vez en capitulo se envie bien, la verdad soy nueva en esto y me cuentas subir los capítulos…_

_Bueno eso es todo hasta Pronto.._

Bye…

**CONTINUARA…**

Estoy LOCA!


	3. Enredo?

**CONTINUACION…**

**PERO…**

**ALEX LLEGO JUNTO CON LAS CHICAS Y FIRE QUE NO TENIAN NI IDEA DE QUIEN ERA.**

Alex: Déjala!

**SOMBRA LA TIRO ASI EL PORTAL PERO SUNSET SE DESBIO AL PROPOSITO, PERO CUANDO CALLO ISO UN MAL MOVIMIENTO Y SE TORCIO EL TOBILLO.**

Sombra: Niño tonto pensé que había acabado contigo hace tiempo!

Sunset: No lo insiste, pero yo lo hare contigo!

**Sunset le lanzo con la mano un rayo, que le lastimo la mitad del cuerpo, Sombra sabia que ella lo aria "pedazos" y decidió irse.**

Fire: Sunset, estas bien?

Sunset: Si,** (Sunset se trato de levantar pero callo le dolía mucho su tobillo)** no…

A.J: Nos podrían explicar quién era el y que quería…?

Sunset: El… (**Empezó a hablar pero muy cabizbaja)**

Alex: El es Sombra.

A.J: Que nuestro maestro.

Alex: No, si, digo no es el pero no el de Equestria… digo ósea son lo mismo pero…

Rainbow: Tranquilo no te mates explicándonos ya entendimos.

Sunset: Un momento, que haces aquí, como supiste, como supieron que desde cuando se hablan…?

Pinkie: oh bueno lo que paso fue muy simple, es que Alex te estaba buscando por eso llegamos tan tarde a la barrera no habías quedado hablando con:

**Hace 30 minutos aproximadamente.**

Las chicas iban caminando para la barrera, cuando vieron a Alex un "poco" perdido.

Rarity: Buscas algo?

Alex: Ah, sí a Sunset.

Rainbow: Porque la buscas?

Alex: Saben donde esta?

P.P: Creo que Raimbow te pregunto primero…

Alex: Si lo siento, porque necesito encontrarla para hablar con ella.

Rarity: Pero para que necesitas hablar con ella?

Alex: Porque es mi HERMANA, y necesito que me escuche…

Todas: AAAAHHHHH, Sunset tiene un hermano!

Alex: Amm sí.

Pinkie: Y necesitas hablar con ella, para que vuelva contigo a Equestria, para arreglar un problema, que tu solo no puedes hacer, y por que necesitas demostrarle a Sunset como esta Equestria, que no esta tan mal pero igual es urgente que vuelvan pronto, y que ay que tener cuidado porque ay una fuerza maligna que esta apunto de atacar y tú lo sabes porque eres muy bueno presintiendo las cosas y porque tu talento es sentir un peligro antes de que pase…

Rainbow: Ay, Pinkie ahora si enloqueciste…

Alex: Wow como supiste eso…

Todas: Se quedaron con cara de WTF

Pinkie: Jum solo una corazonada.

Raimbow: Wow, Rayos…

Rarity: Chicas será mejor que nos vayamos, Sunset ya debe estar esperándonos en la barrera.

A.J: Alex mejor quédate aquí porque de seguro si ve que llegamos contigo no va a querer ni verte.

Alex: Cierto me quedare al frente de la cafetería.

Todas: Ok!

**Despues de eso se fueron. Y cuando llegaron y vieron a Sunset iban a gratarle "Hola", pero vieron que la agarraron trataron de correr para alcanzarlo pero no pudieron y luego se toparon a Fire y fueron a buscar a Alex…**

**Tiempo Actual.**

Sunset: Oh, bien.

**Sunset se levanto, como si nada.**

Fire: Que acaso no te dolía el tobillo?

Alex: Un momento, como y que le disparaste a Sombra?

Sunset: (Sunset se mordió el labio) Es que… es solo magia.

Toda(o) s: MAGIA?

Sunset: Am sí.

Rarity: Pense que aquí no se podía usar magia.

Sunset: Nop, ustedes no, pero mi hermano y yo sí y estoy muy segura de que toda nuestra familia también puede.

Alex: Segura?

Sunset: Intenta

Alex: No.

Sunset: A ver intenta…

Alex: Crees que no lo he intentado?

Sunset: …. Jajajajjajajajajajajajaja. Lo sien…lo siento jaja, creo que mamá tenía razón cuando desia que lo tuyo era todo menos la magia… jajaja, lo siento de verdad.

Alex: Pusss mamá solo decía eso porque eres la menor…

Todas: Jajajajajajajajaja Ay Alex…

Sunset: Bueno entoces chicas nos vemos mañana, ash…

Fire: Porque, ese humor…

Sunset: Sabes que no soporto a… SOMBRA.

Fire: Al menos no tienes que soportar a Summer.

Sunset: AAAAhhhhrrr porque me la recordaste, ájala y no llegue mañana.

P.P: Pero por que la odias, si ella están dulce…

Alex: Aquí ay una Summer?

Sunset: Si…

Alex: Ssss pobre de ti, aquí que es un monstro, un fantasma, o…

Sunset: Una chica…

Alex: Segura, esa es…

Sunset: Esa es una sombra que me atormenta a cada paso…

Fire: Cof… cof

Sunset: Y tú no te hagas bien que la besaste.

**Dijo muy molesta mientras le deba la espalda y las chicas solo se le quedaron mirando a Fire, y asiendo gestos como: Ahora sí!, Estas muerto…( Te va ir mal, y así…)**

Alex: (Alex se acerco a Sunset y le susurro al oído)_ Recuerda que cuando eso paso en Equestria(Poni) era una trampa de Summer para que te separaras de Fire…_

Sunset: _Ash… bien pero solo por que se de lo que es capaz, ella._

_Fire: _Pero ya te explique que fue Summer.

**Sunset lo beso.**

Sunset: Si, ya se, disculpa… mmmm Porque tú y Alex no a hablan… después de todo aun tenemos que ir a la barrera para que Rainbow practique…

Fire: Bien.

Alex: Si tengo que conocer a mi cuñado.

**Después de eso Alex le guiño el ojo a Sunset y después choco los puñus con Fire.**

**Y se fueron a la barrera después de las prácticas y de que Esos hablaran cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, y Alex y Sunset se fueron donde vivía Sunset. **

Alex: Así que no piensas regresar a Equestria…

Sunset: Bueno, si me necesitas…

Alex: Si

**Alex la abrazo y para que no cayeran los dos le dio vueltas, pero el aun no controlaba suficiente sus pies, y se enredo Sunset cayó en la cama y él en el piso…**

Sunset: Jajajajajajaja… ay, no.

Alex: Jajajaja, creo que se me olvido que estaba convertido en esto…

Sunset: Estas convertido en un humano, bueno tu eres un chico…

Alex: Ja… que es un humano?…

Sunset: Es… es, olvidalo.

Alex: Jaja… ay Sunset.

Sunset: Ire por la colchoneta…

Alex: Esta bien.

**Sunset regreso en 5 minutos.**

Sunset: Alex?

Alex: Si?

Sunset: Como fui en Equestria y como me recuerda, mamá?

Alex: Sera mejor que te sientes…

Sunset: **(Sunset se sentó en la cama)** Ok?

**Alex se sentó en la colchoneta. (Ya la había arreglado)**

Alex: NO fuiste, ok, no isiste nada malo execto claro robar la corona de la princesa Twilight, y bueno Celestia te recuerda como si fueras su ex estudiante, que se reveló y paso el portal porque es…esta vas loca por poder, por ser una alicornio, irónico no?

Sunset: Y que paso con el resto de la familia?

Alex: Así sobre eso, bueno de Cristina,Cristal y de Wolf no se nada…

Sunset: Que? Nada, y si les paso algo malo, u o cuando llegue voy a agarrar a Discord como una piedra y lo….

Alex: Discord es bueno….

Sunset: Disculpa, ha mira déjate de tus bromas ese canalla es el culpable de todo esto, bueno mas Sombra, pero Sombra solo es una creación de esa lagartija con garras.

Alex: No es enserio, y bueno los que aun están y se sabe de ellos o de ellas para ser más claro son Celestia, Luna y Candence (Mas adelante solo le diré Cande), pero ellas no recuerdan nada en absoluto…

Sunset: Genial, eso es lo más genial que me han dicho (dijo con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo).

Alex: Pero… sabes mejor vamos a dormir se nota que estas a punto de romper lo que sea incluso, a tu propio hermano.

Sunset: Vamos no seas tan exagerado a los únicos que les quiero romper la cara es a… ya sabes quienes, durmamos mañana será un largo día de escuela.

**Y si que lo será… no sabe lo que le espera**…

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno aquí esta…

Seguro está un poco confuso pero con el tiempo todo se va entendiendo :D …

**Estoy LoCa…**

**_Bye_**


	4. Valla, que problema!

**.**_ Bueno ya está el siguiente capítulo, Holiiiiis okey ya no los molesto sigan leyendo. _

**Día siguiente…**

**Sunset ya se había despertado y arreglado…Y fue a despertar a su hermano.**

Sunset: Alex despierta,despierta…

** Sunset trato de despertar a Alex pero no lo logro y se le ocurrió una idea. Con su magia agarro algo desde el comedor y lo llevo hasta el cuarto en yesquera de dedos y se lo echo a Alex.**

Alex: Ah, ah que frio que, donde estoy, a si se me había olvidado. Sunset!

Sunset: Jajajajajajaja Como estrañaba hacerte eso…

Alex: Que mala sos.

Sunset: Por favor siempre te gust que te echara agua.

Alex: Si agua pero, esto qué es? Esta miel osó. **(Mieloso)**

Sunset: Pusss, jajajajajajajajaja ups jajaja me equivoque jajajaja te jajajaja eche fresco** (bebida)** (jajaja lo ajaja siento… jajajaja… (Sunset paro de reír y se levanto del piso que de la risa se había caído)

Alex: Así, que gracioso, vamos a ver si esto te da gracia…**(agarro un vaso de agua que se encontraba en una mesa de noche)**

Sunset: Noooo… **(Sunset le voto el vaso al piso pero el agua callo del lado de Alex mojándolo por segunda vez) **

**Alex la agarro y le empezó a hacerle cosquillas.**

Alex: Acéptalo yo te gane.

Sunset: Que infantil eres, jajajajaja mejor vete a bañar ajajajaja que jajaja llegaremos muy tarde ajajajaja…

Alex: Bieeeeeeennnnn…

Sunset: Ja…

**Alex se baño, se vistió y se fueron (No pregunten de donde saco la ropa).**

Alex: Así que hoy nos vamos?

Sunset: Si, pero no me lo recuerdes.

Alex: Sabes que podemos irnos mañana…

Sunset: Si, un momento que tratas de decirme.

Alex: Creo que muy obvio que trato de decirte.

Sunset: Ah nooooo! (Lo dijo con una voz de niñita)…

Alex: Ah Siiiii (Alex izo lo mismo) un momento… coft, coft, coft digo Si.

Sunset: Genial…

Alex: Bueno cuanto falta para que entremos.

**Sunset miro un reloj que tenía en la mano.**

Sunset: Mmmm solo 3 minutos… aaaaaaahhhhhhh 3 minutos, corre, corre, correeeee…

Alex: Ok pero tran…

**No pudo terminar por que Sunset lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo jalado.**

Sunset: Listo llegamos.

Alex: si a tiempo.

Sombra: Bueno jovencitos siéntense, ahora mismo.

Sunset: Si como diga…

Alex: Ha.

Summer: Viste profe ellos se burlaron de usted…

Sunset: Ah pero mira pensé que ya estarías en otro país…

Summer: No quise darte ese gusto.

Sunset: Oh, bueno al menos aceptas que no soporto ver esa mascara que traes todos los días, dime cuando te la vas a quitar?

Summer: Cual mascara?

Sunset: Ah, no es tu cara, ups.

Summer: Cállate antes de que te rompa la cara.

**Summer ya tenía su puño levantado y Sunset estaba en posición de batalla, pero Fire las separo.**

Sunset: Esto lo arreglamos después de clases pero tranquila no será a golpes no creo que se le pueda hacer algo mas a esa cosa que llamas CARA!

Summer: Hui tu grandísima…

Sombra: Ay ya jovencitas se van para la dirección ahora mismo.

Summer: Hui todo esto es tú culpa…

Sunset: Hash…

**Después de ir a la dirección se devolvieron a la clase, claro que en trascurso dl camino se dieron miradas asesinas a más no poder… En el comedor. Los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en la misma mesa.**

Fire: Hola Sun…

Sunset: Tu no me hables que asías defendiendo a Summer.

Fire: Que? Pero si yo no la estaba defendiendo, no estaba defendiendo a ninguna…

Sunset: Disculpa?

Fire: Digo mira no quise decir eso, yo solo las separe…

Sunset: Ay si qué lindo… (Lo dijo en un tono muy serio).

Fire: Pero porque me dices esas cosas, es como si tu vinieras de otro mundo y que eso que dices y las cosas que reclamas hayan pasado y que yo hubiera estado con Summer en ese mundo… es que por favor…

Alex: Que acaso el no sabe…

**Las chicas le negaron execto Sunset y Fire que estaban peleando. **

Sunset: Bueno… ash.

Fire: Que pasa?

Sunset salió corriendo, las chicas la miraron ya la ivan a seguir pero Alex no se los permitió. Fuera del colegio.

Sunset: Pero que me pasa porque no puedo confiar en él?

S?*: Por mi por supuesto…

Sunset: Que tienes tú que ver con todo esto?

S?*: Bueno la verdad pensé que notarias mas fácilmente, que yo no soy la Summer de este mundo.

Sunset: Que? Con razón estos días no he podido sentir la confianza que tengo en Fira… arrrr…

Summer: Si lo sé, la verdad la Summer de este lugar a logrado cumplir lo suficiente con acerté la vida imposible.

Sunset: Con razón hoy te sentí más insoportable que nunca.

Summer: Vamos Sunset, no seas así, sabes bien que soy como tú.

Sunset: Sigues engañada con esa mentira, Sombra te creo como él quería que yo fuera, mala. Hipócrita, sin vida un monstro, lo logro por un tiempo

Summer: Si por un tiempo, todo por esa tal Princesa Twilight y su corona que destruyo mis planes, lo arruinaron todo, pero bueno eso pasa por fiarme de estar fingiendo ser tu, la verdad no pude lograrlo tuve que ser yo.

Sunset: Si y gracias a ti todo Canterlot High me odia…

Summer: Ay gracias Sunset, pero no me elles todo el crédito a mí, también fue culpa de Discord por crear a Sombra y de Sombra por crearme, aunque La verdad Chrysalis un poco porque ella ayudo a Sombra en todo…

Sunset: Callate Summer , solo eres así porque para eso eres pero Sombra te puede desaparecer cuando pueda, pero tranquila tu sigue del lado malo, cuando ya no le sirvas a Sombra quedaras en pedazos, enserio fui ingenua al pensar que en algún momento tú podrías ser mi amiga, pero bueno es que tenía que ser la más amable del mundo …

Summer: Ha, si y la verdad no te función, bueno solo con los ponis, tus amigos, familiares, compañeros y otras cosas… rayos odio que tu siempre tengas razón.

Sunset: Ya te lo dije Sombra te creo como quiere que yo sé, una tonta para que me controle, una mentirosa para que nadie me crea, una antipática para que nadie me soporta, una grosera para que nadie me quiera, una traidora para que nadie confié en mi y aburrida que solo busca pleitos para estar lejos de todos.

Summer: Por favor crees que me interesa, yo no soy como tu…

Sunset: Exacto por eso me odias, me envidias de que no sea un monstro, porque tengo amigas y porque yo no soy una esclava de Sombra, tu lo eres, eres su juguete, pudiste a ver cambiado cuando te di la oportunidad de cambiar, pero querías hacerme daño, porque? Porque tu creías que ser la mala era genial… Dime como te va estando del lado malo?

Summer: No me va muy bien…

Sunset: Summer por favor puedes cambiar yo quiero ser tu amiga quiero que estés lejos de Sombra.

Summer: Porque si yo te he tratado muy mal…

Sunset: Porque se como es Sombra, lo que isiste lo isiste porque para eso te crearon, no te preocupes, solo necesitas querer cambiar yo te daré la oportunidad.

**Sunset le extendió la manoy cuando Summer le iva a dar la mano, sintió como si le ubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza… y separo la mano rápidamente**.

Summer: No, no puedo cambiar, adiós Sunset, nos volveremos a ver…

**Después de eso Summer paso el portal.**

Sunset: Espera no Summer.

**Sunset por poco y pasa el portal, pero no quiso.**

Sunset: Sunset, respira no entres, la volverás a ver, te estará atacando pero ella no lo hace por querer ella es buena… (Se dijo para sí misma) Ahhh no puedo creerlo, como quiero agarrar a Sombra y hacerlo pedazos y…

Alex: Sunset tranquila que paso.

**Alex había llegado cuando Sunset empezó a hablarse así misma.**

Sunset: Que crees que estoy asiendo soy una tonta, desconfio de Fire por nada no se qué me pasa, además sabes que no me pongo de humor cuando pienso en Sombra no lo soporto necesito, gritar, correr, VO…

Alex: Ya entendí, aunque…

Sunset: Que?

Alex: No creo, sabes mejor olvídalo…

Sunset: Alex habla ahora…

Alex: Mejor espera a que lleguemos a Equestria te darás cuenta…

Sunset: Bien pero yo no voy a esperar para agarrarte del pelo…

Alex: No espera…

**Las chicas habían llegado y tranquilizaron a Sunset después se la llevaron para que caminaran un rato, Alex y Fire se quedaron hablando, y Alex le explico por qué Sunset le desia esas cosas y por que actuaba así…**

**Con las chicas**.

R.D: Entonces te vas a devolver a Equestria…

Sunset: Si.

A.J: Bueno eso es lo mejor, arreglaras todo los problemas que ay, lo que nos dijiste de verdad que es un gran eneredo.

Todas: Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue ya me mandaron a dormir, jeje. Bueno espero les guste, hasta **mañana o hasta en 2 días, depende de si estaré.

Bueno ya el siguiente capítulo si será en regreso a Equestria.

Y** sobre lo de Summer y las cosas no dicho todo se arregla en un capitulo, que no diré cual es…**

**Bye…**

**EstOy LoCa.**


	5. Hora de la despedida!

Bueno Holiiiis, no sé cómo escribiré este capítulo, pero ay veré como me sale…Okey ya no molesto lean.

**Ya era el último día, en unas horas se cerraría el portal.**

**Sunset y Alex iban para el colegio.**

Sunset:….

Alex: Asi que ya hablaste con tus amigas?

Sunset: Ah, si… Pinkie me dijo algo extraño, no le logre entender por que lo dijo a una gran velocidad y salió corriendo.

Alex: Jajá, ay si Pinkie es tan… energética.

Sunset: Ah sí…

Alex: Que pasa?

Sunset: Alex, las voy a extrañar.

Alex: Si lo sé, ay algo que no te he dicho…

Sunset: Y que es?

Alex: Ta… Ta… Tayli, no se ha, no la encontrado, no sé nada de ella, al igual que Jessica.

Sunset: QUUEEEEE?!.

**Las chicas iban pasando por ay cuando vieron a Sunset y la escucharon.**

A.J: Sunset, que tienes?

R.D: Ammm, Sunset?

P.P: Creo que entro en coma.

Rarity: No, Pinkie, no digas eso.

Fluttershy: Que le dijiste, Alex?

Alex: Pues…

Sunset: Ya reaccione, pero por amor a Celestia, dime que no es verdad, lo que me dijiste…

A.J: Un momento, que le dijiste? Y porque metes a La directora en esto, Sunset?

Alex: Que ellas no saben?

Sunset: No.

R,D: Que no sabemos?

P.P: No sabemos, que Sunset es hija de Celestia, pero la del otro mundo, no la directora, y que es una princesa… pero sus alas las perdió por un malvado villano que se las quito **(No es sombra)**, y que por culpa de el ya, la familia de Sunset no la recuerda, y los que aun la podrían recordar, están atrapados o transformados en algo contrario a ellos. Y por eso Sunset estaba muy impresionada por qué Alex le dijo que 2 amigas de ella desparecieron y Alex no ha sabido nada, de ellas.

**Alex y Sunset se quedaron con la boca abierta su mandíbula les llegaba hasta donde podía, las chicas lo notaron execto Raimbow Dash.**

R.D: Oh vamos, PInkie se mas seria, por favor, Hija de Celestia, quitarle las alas, atrapados? Transformados? Tienes que estar bromeando. **(Las chicas le señalaron a Sunset y a Alex, y ella noto los gestos de sus caras), **es… es… es verdad?

Alex: Ammmm Si, todo es verdad y muy acertado, pero como lo sabes?

P.P: Una corazonada.

Sunset: No se cómo tu, wow, es que, wow.

Fluttershy: Celestia es tu madre!

Sunset: Si…

P.P: Siempre lo sospeche!

Sunset: Jajaja…

**Después de eso todas se fueron para la clase.**

Sombra: Sunset la Directora quiere que vayas a verla!

Sunset: Ok.

**En la dirección.**

/Tocaron la puerta/

: Adelante…

Sunset: Si, me llamama? Directora Celestia.

: Si toma asiento.

Sunset: Ammm ok. **(Tomo asiento)**

: Nos han llegado a informar que has copiado en los exámenes.

Sunset: Que?

D:Ce: Te voy a tener, que explusar.**(Si lo es muy exagerado)**

Sunset: NO,Que? **(Sunset la verdad no le importaba que la expulsaran, se iria ese mismo día, pero le molestaba que hubieran dicho una mentira asi de grande, pensaba que se iria sin que nadie pensara mal de ella,pero no fue asi, ahora si se va se distribuiría que es una copiona(disculpa si ofendo a alguien) y eso ella no lo iva a aceptar)**

: Sunset conlas pruebas y acusaciones encontra tuya, no puedo hacer nada después de hoy no podras volver.

Sunset:….

: Puedes retirarte

Sunset: Esta bien…

**Sunset entro en la clase.**

Alex: Sunset para que te llamo Celestia? **(susurrando)**

Sunset: Ahora te lo digo (**susurrando)**

Alex: Bien…

Sunset: ah…

**Las chicas notaron que Sunset estaba muy desanimada, pero decidieron esperar el almuerzo para preguntarle.**

**Unas horas después en el comedor ****_(Si ya se uso mucho el comedor)_**

Alex: Donde está Sunset?

P.P: No sabemos tal vez llegue ahorita, miren ay viene Fire.

A.J: Creo que más bien va a coger su comida.

R.D: Si, además Sunset solo debe estar buscando algo ahorita va a llegar.

**Mientras con Sunset en algún lugar del colegio, cominando por los pasillos, seguía pensando, quien había dicho eso de ella, pero recordó que era hora del almuerzo y se iba a ir hasta que…**

Sunset: Ummm, pero quien habrá hecho o dicho eso… un momento qué hora es, aaaaahhh no puede ser ya tengo que ir al comedor…

Summer/H: Pero miren quien está aquí, pero si Sunset "Copia", aléjense ellas puede quitarles su originalidad.

Sunset: Disculpa? Yo no copio y que acaso tú no te ibas a viajar? Y tu… tú fuiste la que le dijiste a la Directora Celestia que copie en los exámenes!

Summer/H: Si me iba a ir a viajar, pero será después de vacaciones.

Sunset: ….

Summer/H: Y sobre lo otro. Largo**_ (Le dijo eso a unas personas que la acompañaban y ellos se retiraron) _**Si fui yo, sabes muy bien eso, me conoces tanto… ahh lastima que nadie piensa igual que tu…

Sunset: Entonces aceptas que fuiste tú?

Summer/H: Por supuesto, que si, lo acepto todo, falsifique las pruebas, yo dije que me copiaste, y yo puse la "denuncia" por así decirlo.

Sunset: Bien, gracias, nos vemos hasta nunca.

Summer/H: Que? Solo así como si no te importara que te expulsen.

Sunset:Oh no te preocupes ya sabrás cuanto me importa. **(Después de decir eso le dio una sonrisa y se retiro)**

Summer/H: Se quedo extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue.

**Sunset se fue donde sus amigas. Mientras mantenía su mirada en su teléfono.**

Fire: Que tanto le ves al teléfono?

Sunset: Tranquilo no es nada, casi…

Fluttershy: Oye porque te llamo la directora Celestia.

Sunset: Me van a expulsar de la escuela.

Todas y todos: QUE?

Sunset: La verdad no me importa igual me voy hoy , aunque me molesta que Summer alla dicho eso de mi…igual no se preocupen eso no pasara.

R.D: Y que vas a hacer?

**Les dijo mientras les enseñaba el teléfono y les guiñaba un ojo, las chicas entendieron lo que quiso decir y la siguieron a la dirección a diferencia de los chicos que no entendieron Fire por que no entendió en guiño y Alex por qué no sabía que era esa cosa cuadrada a la que le llamaban teléfono pero igual la siguieron.**

: Adelante.

Sunset: Directora tengo algo que mostrarle.

: Aver muéstrame.

Sunset: Tengo la prueba de que yo no copie y que la que le dijo eso esta mintiendo.

: Y donde esta?

Sunset: Aquí-

: Ok, hablare con ella, puedes irte y ya no tienes que preocuparte de la expulcion.

Sunset: Ok…

Alex (susurrando) No le diras?

Sunset: No creo que sea necesario.

**Todos recresaron al comedor.**

Alex: Y que fue lo que le enseñaste.

Fire: Si yo la verdad no entendí.

**Las chicas los miraron y se pusieron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.**

Alex: Cual es la gracia?

A.J: Que es enserió? No entendieron?

R.D: Tiene que ser una broma!

Fire: No, no entendimos enserio…

Sunset: está bien, tomen miren.

**Les dio el teléfono y ay les enseño un video.**

**Donde mostraba esto:**

**_Summe/Hr: _**Si fui yo, sabes muy bien eso, me conoces tanto… ahh lastima que nadie piensa igual que tu…

**Sunset**: Entonces aceptas que fuiste tú?

**Summer/H:**Por supuesto, que si, lo acepto todo, falsifique las pruebas, yo dije que me copiaste, y yo puse la "denuncia" por así decirlo.

**Sunset/H**: Bien, gracias, nos vemos hasta nunca.

**Termino el video y le devolvieron el teléfono a Sunset.**

Sunset: Ye entendieron.

Alex: Jaja, si chocala Sun…

Fire: Ouh, tu ganaste.

Sunset: Se puede decir.

Fire: Ok.

Summer/H:Hola!

**De la nada apareció Summer.**

Sunset: Ha-

Summer/H: Y de que te ríes?

Sunset: Pusss nada…

**En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor.**

: Summer por favor asistir a la dirección…

Summer/H: Que?

Sunset: Jaja…

Summer/H: Que isiste?

Sunset: Yo nada, tu si!

Summer/H: Que?

Sunset: digamos que tu lengua te apuñalo por la espalda, y creo que te llamaron será mejor que te vayas.

Summer/H: Ash.

Sunset:…

**Después de unas horas ya era tiempo de irse.**

Todas: te extrañaremos mucho Sunset.

Sunset: Yo también chicas.

**Después de eso se dieron un gran abrazo.**

P.P: Espera tu sorpresa.

Sunset: ah?

**Después de eso Pinkie se fue a gran velocidad, y cuando recreso traia unquequito de hierro enorme….**

Alex: Como ah…

Sunset: No preguntes…

A.J: Pinkie no creo que eso pase por el portal…

Sunset: Si mira,…

**Sunset con su magia lo izo del tamaño normal y lo guardo cuando lo izo de ese tamaño antes de guardarlo noto que tenia ruedas y le dio un abrazo a Pinkie en forma de agradecimiento.**

R.D: OK, nosotras queríamos darte esto.

**Raimbow le dio una cajita en forma de un corazón.**

Todas: Ábrelo hasta que llegues a a Equestria.

Sunset: Esta bien…

Rarity: creo que es hora de que te despidas de Fire, nosotras te esperamos, hablaremos por mientras con tu hermano.

Sunset está bien.

**Sunset se fue donde estaba Fire sentado en una banca.**

Fire: Asi que esta es la despedida.

Sunset: Ah… si.

Fire: Solo quiero que nunca me olvides.

Sunset: No lo hare.

Fire: sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho.

Sunset: Si, y te quiero mucho…

**Fire le dio un abrazo y después le dio un beso en la frente sin soltarla.**

Fire:…

Sunset: Creo que es hora de que me valla…

Fire: Lo sé…

**Sunset lo abrazo más fuerte, y después se levantaron y se fueron al portal claro que solo Sunset, iba a pasarlo.**

**Después de eso todos se abrazaron con mucho cariño.**

**Sunset y Alex pasaron el portal y este se cerró.**

A.J: Vamos Fire, ya es muy tarde…

Fire: Si lo se…

Rarity: Fire nosotras también estamos tristes de que se allá ido, pero ella seguramente quiere con todo su corazón que está muy feliz…

Fire: Si creo que tienes razón.,

P.P: Porque no vamos por unos batidos, ay que subir los ánimos, o si no voy a estar muy triste…

Fluttershy: Tranquila Pinkie iremos contigo para que no estés triste.

P.P: Siiii.

**Todas seguían un poco tristes, pero igual solo pensaron en otra cosa.**

**Mientras tanto en el otro mundo… mas bien dicho por el portal.**

Alex-Sunset: aaaahhhhh.

**Pasaron el portal.**

Sunset: auch.

**Se golpeo la cabeza.**

Alex: Ey estas bien.

Sunset: Si auch, solo fue un golpe, auuuu…

Alex: Buano ya volvimos…

Sunset: Si.

Alex: Bueno ahora la cosa será decirle a Celestia que te traje.

Sunset: QUE?

Alex: Que?

Sunset: No le dijiste?

Alex: Ammmm, ups, lo dije en voz alta?…

Sunset: aaaaaa, estás loco ahora si enloqueciste.

Alex. Pero tranquilízate.

Sunset: Como quieres que me tranquilise… ahhhh no lo puedo creer, esto es muy malo…

**Después de eso tocaron la puerta…**

**Guardias: **Habran ay…

Sunset: Ay no!

**Después de eso se abrieron las puertas de golpe y junto con esos guardias venia…**

Aja si, como está la verdad no lo se no lo e leído,(que yo también lo leo) pero no tengo tiempo, espero este, bien…

A que no adivinan quien era: Pues yo la verdad tampoco lo sé…

Puede ser:

**-Luna.**

**-Celestia.**

**-Candence.**

**-Shinnigh Armor.**

**-Twilight.**

No ya enserió elijan porque yo no sé cual elegir…

**_Bueno bye ,hasta el otro añ mentira._**

**_Holiiis a : _**

**_-Dani Lulo_****_._**

**_-Princess Super Star._**

Bye.

**EsToY LoCa… **


	6. NO, fue tan malo!

**Hola, bueno ya continuare el Ff…**

Alex: Sunset ve a esconderte detrás del espejo.

**Sunset sin pensarlo, le izo caso y se fue a gran velocidad.**

Celestia: Hijo.

Twilight: Alex.

Alex: Madre, Twilight, me podrían decir, que está pasando?

Celestia: Ah, si lo que paso es que:

**Hace más o menos 7 minutos:**

**Candence: **_Es que no me agrada la idea de que vallan ay solas._

**Twilight: **_Candence tranquila._

**Celestia: **_Si Candence, no es tan lejos._

**Luna se le acerco a Celestia y le susurro.**

**Luna: **_Porque no le dises a unos guardias que te acompañen para que Candence este mas tranquila._

**Celestia: **_Sabeees… ahora que lo pienso le podría decir a unos guardias, que nos acompañen._

**Twilight entendió debido a que Celestia le guiño un ojo (Pus ni modo que los dos…) **

**Twilight: **_Si así estaremos más seguras_

**Candence: **_Gracias._

**Luna: **_Buen, yo iré a hacer mis deberes…_

**Despues de eso Luna se fue y Celestia y Twilight, se dirigieron hacia el espejo.**

**Cuando iban llegando se escucho un ruido dentro de la habitación, el cual era el del espejo serrándose, y los guardias se alteraron y abrieron las puertas con gran fuerza.**

**_Tiempo actual:_**

Alex: O u… oigan una pregunta?

Guardia: Si?

Alex: Ustedes son novatos.

Guardias: Si.

Alex: Ummm, si muy obvio, les daré un consejo, no se vuelvan a alterar tanto…

Guardias: Si…

Celestia: Se pueden retirar.

Guardias: Si, su majestad.

**Los guardias se retiraron.**

Celestia: Bueno pudiste, investigar, lo suficiente que querías.

Alex: Ah?... Ah, sí, sí muy… interesante..

**Detrás del espejo.**

**Con Sunset.**

Sunset: Claro, no como se me ocurrió, Alex no pensó en nada, y iré a un calabozo..

_En la mente de Sunset._

Sud1: Vamos Sunset, no seas así, Celestia no te mandara a un calabozo.

Sud2: Si, es que Twilight le dijo a Celestia que Sunset, cambio…

Sud1: Eso no es necesario… Celestia es la madre de Sunset, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

Sud2: Si pero Celestia ya no la ve como su hija, la ve como una alumna que la traiciono.

Sud1: Pero aun dentro de ella quedo ese cariño, de madre asía Sunset.

Sud2: Tu que sabes, Sombra se encargo de que todos los recuerdos de Celestia, se le borraran se desasió de todo y el se encargo de que Sunset solo sea una alumna mala para Celestia.

Sud1: Oye una cosa…

Sud2: Si?

Sud1: Porque no te callas!

Sud2: OK, está bien… me callo pero solo por ahora.

Sud1: Jummmm.

Sunset: Pero ya, las dos, no me ayudan una me dice cosas y otra otras…. Ya basta…

Subconscientes: Esta bien…

**Con Alex:**

Twilight: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, iré a recoger a mis amigas a la estación…

Celestia: Pensé que ya habían llegado…

Twilight: No, solo había llegado Rainbow y se tuvo que volver a ir, por unos asuntos de Cloudsdale. Bueno con su permiso me retiro…

**Despues Twilight se dirigió asia la estación.**

Celestia: Bueno, ya nos vamos?

Alex: SI… digo… no…

Celestia: Y porque no?

Alex: Es que tengo algo… que mostrarte…

**Desia eso mientras veía asía el espejo, donde se encontraba Sunset, y la veía de reojo.**

Celestia: Y que es?

Alex: Es mas alguien que algo…

Celestia: Y quién es? Pero yo no veo a nadie…

Alex: Es…

**Y en ese momento…**

Sunset: Soy, yo.

**Alex quedo con la boca abierta, enserió no pensaba que Sunset haría eso.**

Celestia: Sun… Sun…

Alex: Si es Sunset Shimmer…

Celestia: Sunset pensé que no volverías…

Sunset: Yo… no pensé que estarías tan alegre…o emocionada…

Celestia: Pues lo estoy y mucho…

**En la mente de Sunset.**

Sud1: Ja, tomada "2" yo tenía razón Celestia la quiere, na, na, na, na, na… siempre gano…

Sud2: Cállate, 1! …. Ash…

**Fuera de la mente de Sunset, Sunset le regalo un sonrisa a Celestia (Le sonrió, para el que no entendió). Y de sorpresa Celestia la abrazo, Sunset estaba sorprendida pero igual con mucho cariño se lo devolvió.**

**Alex estaba con una gran sonrisa, y un alivio enorme… (En la mente saltaba de alegría)**

**Sunset le guiño el ojo a Alex y le sonrió.**

**Después se soltaron… y salieron del cuarto del espejo, y se dirigieron al salón del trono del Imperio de Cristal.**

Celestia: Bueno yo tengo que ir a descansar, ustedes, no lo harán?

Sunset: No.

Alex: Si.

**Sunset y Alex se volvieron a ver…**

Sunset: Digo sí.

Alex: Digo No.

**Otra vez se volvieron a ver.**

Sunset: Digo no por ahora porque…

Alex: Le enseñare a Sunset el Imperio de Cristal, y digo si, porque cuando termine, nos iremos a dormir…

**Celestia se les quedo viendo con cara de 'AjA'.**

Celestia: Como digan, Buenas Noches.

Alex: Buenas Noches, Madre…

Sunset: Buenas Noches, Princesa Celestia.

**Despues de eso Celestia se fue y Sunset y Alex, se fueron… a caminar (Que presentarle, ni enseñarle, ni que 8 cuartos, ella conocía ese lugar como su propio nombre, pero igual querían caminar)**

Alex: Encerio?

Sunset: Que?

Alex: Bueno a primera, Celestia apenas te vio te abrazo como si fueras su hija**.**

**Sunset se le quedo viendo con cara de, entonces que soy, y Alex la volvió a ver y después lo entendió…**

Sunset: Soy su hija…

Alex: Si ya y tu eres mi hermana, lo que trato de decir, es que no me esperaba eso…

Sunset: Y bueno paso, así que solo nos queda, seguir caminando.

Alex: Segunda, presentarte, el Imperio de Cristal, lo conoces mejor que yo…

Sunset: No es mi culpa, que tu ayas dicho lo contrario a lo que había dicho…

Alex: Bueno está bien…

Sunset: Si bueno y si….

**De pronto Sunset dejo de hablar y Alex la volvió a ver, pero al dirigir la mirada asía ella no estaba.**

Alex: Pero qué? Sunset!

Twilight: Rainbow**, **espera…

Alex: Que paso? Y que ay con Rainbow?

Twilight: Es que cree que vio a Sunset, y la iba a agarrar, pero acaparo mucha fuerza, y fueron…rodando… por cierto, quien era la poni que estaba al lado tuyo…?

Alex:** Jajá….** Te sonara gracioso,… era Sunset.

Chicas(Ponis en este caso): QUE?

**Mientras con Sunset y Rainbow, seguían dando vueltas, hasta que Sunset con su magia las freno y quedaron quietas…**

Sunset: Ey! Que te sucede?

R.D: NO, te hagas, Sunset! Que viniste a hacer aquí? Robarle la corona a Twilight, pues no lo vas a lograr, ladrona…

Sunset: YO, no soy ladrona**, **y tu como sabes mi nombre? Mas bien, quien eres?

R.D: MI nombre es Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora en toda Equestria, y el elemento de la lealtad y sobre todo soy amiga de Twilight…

Sunset: Que? Tu eres Rainbow…?

R.D: Que acaso me conoces?

Sunset: Noooo… tansolo lo lei en tu pata! Por supuesto que te conozco, ay una tu en otro mundo…

R.D: Espero la otra yo se alla encargado de que te vinieras para aca con nas cuantas patadas, y yo acabare contigo…

Sunset: Lamento deseccionarte Raimbow Dash, pero la otra tu es mi amiga… y estoy segura que al inicio tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no lo iso…

R.D:QUE? Amiga tuya definitivamente, te deviste golpear muy fuerte, cuando Twilight te venció en el otro mundo…

Sunset: AH… definitivamente eres muy terca…

R.D: Si, lo se… eyyy!

Alex: Bueno chicas… ya vasta…!

Twilight: Rainbow**, **ya… cálmate…

P.P: Mira Sunset esta flotando…jejeje…

Twilight: Sunset solo está usando magia, Sunset creo que ya puedes dejar de hacerlo…

Sunset: Crees que si pudiera no lo habría hecho?

Alex: A que te refieres?

Sunset: Gracias a… Raimbow… mi cuerno se lastimo, y al hacer el hechizó para quedarnos inmóviles, desgaste el ultimo aire, de magia que le quedo…

Rainbow: Oh, genial ahora es mi culpa.

Rarity: Técnicamente, si es tu culpa, si no fueras tan agresiva eso no hubiera pasado…

R.D: Yo agresiva?

**Todos asintieron… a exención de Sunset que no podía mover la cabeza solo la boca…**

Alex: Y ahora que hacemos, no podemos dejarlas así…

Sunset: Auch!

Alex: Que paso?

Sunset: Bueno a pesar, del golpe que me di al pasar el portal contigo, y del golpe que me di en el cuerno por culpa de una poni que no mencionare, su nombre… toda mi sangre se esta yendo asía mi cabeza y me duele mucho…

**Sunset al hacer el hechizo, ella quedo de cabeza pero Rainbow quedo normal como cuando uno está sentado o caminado…**

**Todas incluyendo a Rainbow: **Auch y ou… es malo, muy malo…

Sunset: Si ustedes lo dicen… auch…

Twilight: Tenemos que encontrar una manera de que se rompa el hechizo, muy rápido…

A.J: Y tú no puedes hacer nada?

Twilight: Solo la persona que ejecuto el hechizo lo puede quitar, y Sunset ahora no puede…

**A Sunset le empezó a brillar el bolso que llevaba, y después de él salió la cajita que le habían dado sus amigas y de él salió un collar con un corazón, que se puso en el cuello de Sunset, y siguió brillando, y después cando dejo de brillar Sunset y Rainbow estaban en el suelo, Sunset un poco mareada y impresionada, y ni hablar de los demás…**

Alex: Pero que, como? Acaso ese era, el objeto que te dieron tus amigas?

Sunset: No se cómo paso, pero me encanta!

Twilight: estas mejor?

Sunset: Aun estoy mareada, pero bien…

Twilight: Bien! Rainbow creo que le debes una disculpa a Sunset…

R.D: QUE?

Sunset: No es necesario, creo que me lo tenía merecido…

Twilight: NO, no es cierto, tu ya cambiaste, y eso a las chicas se lo había dejado claro, pero al parecer una le entro por la oreja y le salió por la otra. Ahora Rainbow discúlpate…

R.D: 'ASH. Me disculpo Sunset…

**Sunset sonrio, y después se levanto pero callo de inmediato…**

Alex: Estas bien?

Sunset: Si, solo estoy un poco aturdida…y mareada…

Alex: Crees que ya se acabo el recorrido?

**Sunset no aguanto las ganas de reírse con el comentario de Alex…**

Sunset: jajajajajajaja, sí creo que si…

Alex: Bien, vamos yo te ayudo…

Sunset: Gracias.

Twilight: Si no les molesta ya tenemos que irnos…

Alex: No se preocupen, después iremos.

Twilight: Esta bien.

**Las demás se fueron y Alex y Sunset se quedaron hablando…**

Alex: Se merendó golpe te han dado, no?

Sunset: No…lo…dudes!

Alex: Ay Sunset, jajajaja… bueno yo la verdad estoy muy cansado nos podemos ir?

Sunset: Claro…

**Se fueron al castillo, oh más bien aparecieron en el castillo con un hechizo que izo Sunset, gracias al collar ahora estaba mejor.**

**Cuando iban caminando se toparon con Candence, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, a exención de Cande y Luna que tenía que estar atenta a la luna (valga la redundancia).**

**Alex: **Si y te acuerdas, cuando te caíste y…

Candence: Alex?

Alex: Primaaa!

Candence: Hola, y quien es… tu amiga?

Sunset: Uju (Lo izo como que se salía el aire, debido a que ella sintió que le daban un fuerte golpe otra poni de su familia tampoco la recordaba, eso le dolió)

Alex: Ella es Sunset…

Candence: Ah, si tu eres la amiga de Twilight…

Sunset: Ammm, ella te dijo eso?

Candence: Si.

Sunset: Wow, un momento, que descortés soy, su alteza!

Candence: NO, no es necesario…

Sunset: Enserio.

Candence: Si. Bueno Alex a la par de tu habitación ay una desocupada ay puede ir Sunset…

Alex: Gracias Candence, Buenas Noches.

Candence: Buenas Noches.

**Despues de eso Sunset y Alex se fueron, Sunset entro en la habitación y Alex fue a la de el.**

Sunset: Ssssssaaaaaahhhh….

**Alex, apareció**.

Alex: Que paso?

Sunset: No sé, me siento muy bien, no pensé que me recibieran también.

Alex: Pero lo isieron, y todo está mejor… bueno no todo, creo que te dolió que Candence no te recordara…

Sunset: Si, bastante, me podrías decir desde ahora quienes tampoco me recuerdan?

Alex: Toda la familia.

Sunset: QUE?

Alex: OH bueno lo que queda de ella…

Sunset: QUE?

Alex: Mañana te lo explico, no quiero que duermas mal…

Sunset: Esta bien, gracias, buenas noches…

**Alex asintió y se fue.**

**Sunset se dirio a una ventana que se encontraba ay…**

Sunset: Todo lo que has hecho Sombra, todo… lo vas a pagar y muy caro…tú y tus cómplices, todo lo que le han hecho a mi familia…

**TERMINE… no el Ff solo el capitulo, pero si quieren que deje de escribirlo, me dicen…**

**OK, , creo que, no sé qué decir, SOMBRA ES MALO.**

**Ah y ya notaron que era un lindo collar…mágico… pero no es tan simple como creen es mas especial de lo que piensan.**

**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias por leer y hasta no se unas horas, días, meses… ok, NO :3**

**EsToY LoCa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota importante (Depende de que tan importante es para cada persona)**

Bueno primero quiero decir que tal vez entre una hora o mañana subo el capitulo,siguiente.

Y lo segundo es que, estaré subiendo, los capítulos originales... que tal vez tambien lo suba entre una hora o mañana... Es un poco mas diferente a la que yo ya publique... pero quiero saber, si quieren que la publique, ahora, o cuando termine "La Realidad", claro que es la misma cosa pero, solo "Version Original"... Gracias

Nos leemos en... (no se) hasta pronto-


	8. Dia, Normal

**Hola, volví… Hubo un pequeño error, en la parte en la que Sunset dijo; Todo lo que has hecho Sombra, todo... lo vas a pagar y caro... tú y tus cómplices, todo lo que le han hecho a mi familia... (Se me olvido poner)…y a Equestria. (Lo siento por no ponerlo más temprano). Lean primero la nota de abajo.**

**Al día siguiente.**

**Sunset seguía durmiendo, pero en ese momento alguien entro en su habitación.**

Alex: Sunset despierta… SUNSET!... Ummm será momento de mi venganza (Si claro)

**Alex salió y volvió con un jarrón de agua. Pero cuando vio no estaba Sunset. Y cuando se iba dar la vuelta.**

**PLASSSS( XD).**

Sunset: Que paso? No es que te ibas a vengar…?

Alex: Ohhh, Sunset, mi querida y hermosa, hermana…

Sunset: Que haces? Nooo, aléjate de mi estas mojado!

**Alex se le acercaba con intenciones de abrazarla y él estaba empapado…**

Alex: Ven para acá jovencita, solo quiero un lindo abrazo de mi hermana.

Sunset: Pero yo no…

**Alex la terminó agarrándola y empapándola toda.**

Alex: Bueno ya estoy mejor…

Sunset: Uy, Alex te voy a matar.

Alex: No lo creo…

**Alex salió de la habitación corriendo, y Sunset lo siguió, hasta que…**

Sunset: Alex!

Alex: Lero, lero, lero…

**Sunset freno debido a que vio a alguien, pero Alex no y choco contra…**

Sunset: Princesa Celestia…

**Sunset le izo una reverencia a Celestia.**

Alex: Madre! Lo siento…

Celestia: No te preocupes.

Alex: Jaja…

Sunset: De que te burlas…?

Alex: Yo gane!

**Dice Alex, mientras se va victorioso a quien sabe dónde, olvidando por completo a su madre y su hermana…**

Celestia: Me podrías explicar?

Sunset: Ammm, lo que pasa es… Alex intento… despertarme con agua… y yo bueno fui la que lo mojo, pero él me abrazo dejándome toda mojada… y según él me gano.

Celestia: Supongo que ya te volviste muy amiga de Alex… en tan solo 3 días.

**Dise eso mientras le da una sonrisa picarona.**

Sunset: Ah; NO! Princesa, eso no, no, no es lo que usted piensa…

Celestia: Si claro querida.

Sunset: Y por…porque no me cree?

Celestia: Al menos de que tú fueras hermana de él, no creo que te llevarías también… enserió no creo que nadie más que tu o una supuesta hermana que el siempre imagina, acepta esas bromas.

Sunset: Hermana? Pen...pen...pensé que… usted (Sud1: Vamos Sunset tu puedes solo dilo), usted solo tenía… un hijo…

** Para Sunset esa fue la oración más larga y difícil de decir… en toda su vida… toda…**

Celestia: Si solo tengo a Alex, por eso te digo que Alex la imagina, pero bueno, tengo que irme, Twilight me dijo que le fueras a ver a su habitación…

**La verdad yo no sé cómo ase Sunset para mantenerse de pie…**

Sunset: Gra… gracias Princesa.

**Celestia asintió y se retiro.**

Sunset: Rayos, uh, tranquila respira… solo… todo va a estar bien!

**PUmm se choco contra.**

Twilight: Sunset? Sunset!

Sunset: Au, Ou, Hola! Princesa Twilight.

**Sunset izo una reverencia.**

Twilight: No, no hagas eso… ven ya tenemos que irnos…

Sunset: Que a donde? Estoy mojada y no traje mi mochila….

**Twilight freno, y le disparo un rayo de magia que la dejo linda y aseada (Si es que puede quedar más linda, ella es una Cosita (que?)) y después izo que apareciera la mochila junto a ella.**

Twilight: Ya esta, vámonos…

Sunset: Bien gra… wow…

**Twilight la jalo y cogieron el primer ten que vieron bueno cogió y la otra iba a jalón…**

Twilight: Ok, ya cogimos en el tren.

Sunset: Hanmm, me podrías decir que pasa?

Twilight: Bueno necesitamos, llegar a VillePony…

Sunset: Bueno no necesitamos el tren, tu pudiste ir volando y yo me hubiera transportado haya, y otra cosa, para que necesitas ir? O más bien para que necesitas que valla?

Twilight: No se Pinkie me dijo que fuera, y digamos que hice la Pinkie promesa, y no quiero arriesgarme a romperla. Y sobre lo de la magia y el vuelo, creo estaba tan alterada que no se me ocurrió…

Sunset: Bien entiendo lo de la Pinkie promesa… pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto…

Twilight: Solo sé que Pinkie me dijo que tú tenías que ir…

**Sunset seguía sin entender, pero le siguió la corriente.**

**Llegaron a VillePoni donde se dirigieron a una pastelería…**

Sunset: Ammm, Twilight, este lugar está muy oscura estas segu…

**Pum se encienden las luces…**

TODOS: SORPRESA!

**Sunset seguia sin reaccionar…**

Twilight: Ouuuu, eso era… devi suponerlo…

Sunset: Pe… co…de…

Pinkie: Estas feliz, no puedes hablar? Te gusto? Como estas?

Sunset: ….

Twilight: Creo que si le gusto! Pero, Pinkie déjala respirar.

Pinkie: Bien pero volveré después…

Twilight: estas bien?

Sunset: Si solo que… no esperaba esto…

Twilight: Te aseguro que nadie se lo espera…

**Sunset le regalo una sonrisa, después de eso se fueron a una mesa donde se encontraban las demás, y se llevaron muy bien, pasaron hablando y bailando y bueno todo lo que se puede hacer en una fiesta. Cuando termino, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, a exención de Sunset y Twilight… que bueno, ella ahora vivía en un castillo.**

Sunset: Es un lindo lugar…

Twilight: Te gusta leer?

Sunset: Si, pero dudo que tengas un libro que yo ya allá leído…

Twilight: Encerio?

Sunset: Jeje, si…

Twilight: Ven acompáñame…

**Twilight la llevo a un lugar donde había millares de libros…**

Sunset: OK, si, todos un momento… no ya.

Twilight: Tu… wow.

Sunset: Jeje. Y que cosas haces aquí?

Twilight: Leer…

Sunset: Y?

Twilight: Y qué?

Sunset: Estas bromeando…

Twilight: Ammm, no, pero y bueno porque no me cuentas algo de tu familia.

Sunset: Ja, que te diría que mi familia no me recuerda…

Twilight: QUE?

Sunset: Que lo dije en voz alto? **(En la mente de Sunset: Rayos tenía que sacar esa maña de Alex)**

Twilight: Ah?

Sunset: Digo… lo que trato de decir… es que después de no sé, después de tantos años sin verme, no creo que me recuerden…

Twilight: Ammm, estoy segura, de que, no te han olvidado.

Sunset: Ja, quisiera decir eso…

Twilight: Mas bien, si quieres podemos ir mañana a buscarlos, tus familiares deben estar pensando en ti…!

**Sunset le regalo una sonrisa… mientras pensaba:**

Sunset: (_Ja lo que menos hacen es eso…)_ NO, no está bien, seguro an de estar muy ocupados…

Twilight: No crees que ellos, quieren verte?

Sunset: Ammm, no lo sé, mejor vayamos a dormir.

**A Twilight le pareció extraña la actitud de Sunset. Pero decidió no preguntarle ahora ni a ella, ya tenía pensado a quien se lo preguntaría.**

Twilight: Esta bien, vamos.

**Después de eso Twilight le enseño una habitación y Twilight se retiro a la de ella.**

**Al día siguiente, Pinkie llego de sorpresa y le dijo a Sunset que le enseñaría el lugar, y ni siquiera la dejo respirar la jalo y salieron volando literalmente.**

Sunset: Ammm, Pinkie, no creo que sea nese…

PInkie: Vas a divertirte mucho y vas a conocer, muchas ponis y… me tenías algo que decir?

**Sunset se lo iba decir, pero noto que Pinkie estaba muy alegre, y decidió no decir nada.**

Sunset: No, digo si:

Pinkie: Y que es?

Sunset: Am, a donde vamos primero?

Pinkie: Ven!

**Pinkie, se la llevo a una granja de manzanas (ya saben qué lugar es)**

Sunset: Han donde estamos?

Pinkie: Estamos en la granja de AppleJack

A.J: Lliiiii, jaaaaa, como están?

Pinkie: Nosotras bien, le enseño a Sunset el lugar, así que ya nos vamos… ya le enseñe tu granja, ahora adiós.

Sunset: Wow…

**Pinkie la jalo, y como dije antes ni siquiera la dejo respirar (se significa que no la dejo hablar)**

**Despues se la llevo a una boutique. Rarity no se encontraba… así que solo le enseño los vestidos y se fueron, a la Cakeria (no sé cómo se llama)**

**Se tomaron una bebida y después Pinkie se la volvió a llevar solo que esta vez más lento porque no quería que se le revolviera el estomago a Sunset.**

Pinkie: Bueno aun falta, Clousdale y el bosque Everfree y otras cosas.

Sunset: Bien el bosque Everfree!

Pinkie: Es este lugar.

**Se lo enseño, al parecer Sunset no había notado que tanto habían caminado cuando Pinkie le noto el bosque seguía sin entender que era ese lugar.**

Sunset: Ammm, no entiendo. No recuerdo este lugar…

Pinkie: Es el bosque Everfree.

Sunset: Ammmm, no el bosque Everfree es lindo, claro, lleno de flores no debes estar equivocada.

Pinkie: No tontita, debes estas confundida es Bosque Everfree es el bosque más aterrador de toda Equestria, ok mejor nos vamos.

**Pinkie empezó a saltar dirigiéndose para Clousdale, pero noto que Sunset se quedo quieta.**

**Sunset seguía sin poder creerlo, Sombra lo cambio todo, lo destruyo, ella estaba pensando en que necesitaba ver los libros, vio las portadas pero no en cuerpo de cada libro (la parte interna con toda la información).**

Pinkie: Vas a venir?

Sunset: Si hay voy…

**Se dirijieron a Clousdale. **

Pinkie: Bien ahora como llegamos alla ariba.

Sunset: No creo que sea necesario, ya conozco ese lugar…

Pinkie: Bien vamos te presentare con todos.

**Pinkie y Sunset se fueron y Pinkie le presento a todos a Sunset, después Sunset le agradeció a Pinkie y se fue al castillo de la princesa Twilight, al entrar vio que se encontraba Alex allí con Twilight.**

Sunset: Hola?

Twilight: Hola, Sunset!

Alex: Hola.

Sunset: Aaaaaammm bueno, Twilight me podrías prestas un libro.

Twilight: Pense que me dijiste que ya los avias leidos todos? Y bueno, de que clase quieres es libro?

Sunset: Am, me dieron ganas de leer, otra vez. Y un libro no sé, de pusss; La historia de Equestria. Pero solo por casualidad.

Twilight: Si toma.

Sunset: Gracias!

**Sunset se retiro sin saber lo que le esperaba.**

Twilight: Bueno Alex, ahora si me podrías decir, porque Sunset esta así?

Alex: Lo que pasa es que…

**Cuando Alex estaba a punto de hablar, escucharon un grito.**

SUNSET: QuEeEeE!?

**Alex y Twilight salieron corriendo, a ver qué pasaba.**

Twilight: SUNSET? Qué pasa?

Sunset: Ah? No es que, estoy muy… alterada.

Twilight: Y porque?

Sunset: No por…por…

**Sunset volteo a ver es libro y dijo:**

Sunset: Me sorprende lo poco que sabía de Equestria…

Twilight: Oh… bien

**Sunset obviamente mentía, ella estaba histérica, Sombra llego al de cambiar los libros, todo su rompecabezas estaba armado a la perfección, pero para eso tubo que quitarle muchas piezas al de Sunset. (Es una metáfora; para el que no entiende, lo que trato de decir es: que Sombra cambio todo a su gusto y al revés)**

Alex: Bueno, entonces yo me voy…

Sunset: Tu a dónde vas?

Twilight: Ammmm.

Spike: Twilight la princesa Celestia te envió una carta.

Twilight: Que dice?

Spike: Dise; Querida Princesa Twilight.

Te invito a ti y a la gran gala del galope, y a tus amigas, al igual que a Sunset y Alex.

Las invitaciones están en la segunda carta que envié. Nos vemos pronto.

Cordialmente.

La Princesa Celestia. (**Soy malísima para las cartas no juzguen…)**

**Twilight se alegro… y seguía pensando en la gala pasada, no fue la mejor.**

**Spike, le entrego las entradas y Twilight le dio una a Sunset y a Alex. Y esperaría a mañana a dárselas a las ponies(chicas, amigas…bla, bla) debido a que era muy tarde.**

**Termine, sorry, por ponerlo taaaaan tarde, nos leemos otro día me voy, si lo sé el capitulo no está como creo que lo esperabas, pero, olvídenlo, y los capítulos originales los subiré cuando termine este Ff, sorry y Bye.**

**Chaito…**


	9. Una Explicancion y Reenvolso

**Capitulo 9.**

**Una dolorosa explicación y alguien que odias te vino a devolver algo que era tuyo… ja.**

**Bueno aquí esta.**

**:_::_:_:_:_::**

**Ya era el día siguiente, Twilight fue a entregar las entradas a sus amigas. Mientras que Alex y Sunset se fueron a caminar.**

**Camino en PoniVille.**

Alex: Así…queeeee…

Sunset: Ya explica que quisiste decir, con: "O lo que queda de ella".

Alex: Ja, si. Has visto solo a Cande, Luna y Celestia.

Sunset: Obvio, pero que hay con eso?

Alex: Primero te mostrare algunas cosas y después te lo diré, de acuerdo?

Sunset: Esta bien.

**Después Alex y Sunset se dirigieron al bosque EverFree.**

**Pasaron el bosque y fueron al antiguo castillo de "Las hermanas". (Ya leerán porque las comillas)**

Alex: Ya llegamos, al viejo castillo de las Hermanas.

Sunset: Oh no! Que le paso al castillo de la tía Luna, y porque lo llamas el "Viejo castillo de Las Hermanas"?

Alex: Porque así lo llaman todos.

Sunset: Que? Aja, si claro y yo me PInkie.

Alex: Es encerio, vamos tengo otro lugar que mostrarte.

Sunset: No qué? NO! No puede ser cierto, pero otra pregunta que paso aquí?

Alex: Nighmare Moon.

Sunset: Oh… no, es…

**Sunset no encontraba que decir, después Alex le señalo que siguieran y con su mirada demostraba que no era lo peor.**

Alex: Vamos!?

Sunset: Si, vamos!

**Sunset y Alex, siguieron caminando. Hasta que, Alex tomo vuelo.**

Alex: Ups, olvide a Sunset…

**Sunset aparece detrás de el encima de una nube.**

Sunset: No lo creo.

Alex: Como haces eso?

Sunset: Vieras que con alas.

**Dijo en un tono sarcástico.**

Alex: Ah?

Sunset: Con magia! Baabooosoo!

Alex: Puss si ya sabía.

Sunset: Aja, como digas, vamos…

**Sunset empezó a saltar en las nubes, y luego paro porque Alex iba muy atrás y bueno él era el "guía".**

Sunset: Vas a venir?

Alex: Si voy.

**Cuando logro llegar casi vota a Sunset, porque acelero la velocidad y choco, contra la nube donde se encontraba Sunset, pero ella reacciono y salto a otra nube.**

Sunset: Gracias! Casi me matas.

Alex: Jeje, ups continuemos.

**Siguieron saltando y volando, hasta que llegaron a un lugar Sunset no lograba ver nada, pero Alex al parecer sabía bien donde estaban.**

Sunset: Alex donde estamos todas estas nubes me tapan.

Alex: Estamos, en… mejor mira tu misma.

**Alex quito las nubes, que rodeaban a Sunset y Sunset logro divisar un reino, opaco destruido y con una extraña especie, que parecían ponis.**

Sunset: Donde estamos, me parece conocido, pero no llego a recordarlo.

Alex: Es el…el Reino de Diamante.

Sunset: AAAAAAHHH!?, Ay no me va a dar algo, no no puede ser… necesito… bajar.

**Alex ni le dio tiempo de hablar Sunset empezó a bajar con las nubes.**

Alex: No, Sunset por favor… espera.

Sunset: Dime de una vez que mas tienes que enseñarme, dímelo ya, y di…dime que le paso al Reino de Diamante. Dímelo todo.

Alex: Ok todo?

Sunset: Si…

Alex: Todo,todo?

Sunset: Alex habla ya!

Alex: OK, ok, lo que pasa es que… Nighmare Moon, atrapo a la tía Luna, la poseído, después con una lucha entre Celestia y Nighmare, Nighmera le destruyo todo el castillo a Luna, Chrysalis atrapo a nuestra prima, Cristina y la poseído **(no sé como se dice)**, haciendo que todo el reino se convirtiera en un reino Changelin, junto con todos sus habitantes, Sombra intercambio mucha historia de los libros, y de Equestria, atrapo a Wolf**(Padre de Sun y Alex),** Colf**(Padre de Cris y Cande**), Crystal **(aquí es la madre de Candence y Cristina),**Fire y los, volvió piedra, no sé qué paso con Tayli y Jessica, y de ti solo puedo decirte lo que ya sabes, Discord te quito tus alas, Summer te izo lo mismo que Crysalis a Cristina, y a mi Sombra me quito parte de mi magia, tengo pocos recuerdos y mi habilidad para volar Discord me arrebato la mayoría… _jumm tengo que pedírsela_** (lo ultimo lo pensó.)**

Sunset: AAaaaaa.(Lo dijo en todo de respiración)

**Sunset respiraba con mucha fuerza salió corriendo, con una gran tristeza y enojo, el bosque tenía muchas ramas, pero ella no se tropezó con ninguna, pero del estado en el que se encontraba se olvido de Alex el cual le seguía atrás.**

Alex: Sunset!

**Sunset siguió caminando hasta que pum choca con alguien.**

Sunset: Auuu.

*?*: DE que te quejas tu me golpeaste.

Sunset: Tu te metiste en mi camino!

*?*: Que la princesita se enojo?

Sunset; Aaa tu!

**Del estado en el que estaba Sunset no había notado que con quien hablaba.**

*?*: Aaa yoooo!

Sunset: Que haces aquí, monstro?

Alex: Sunset, tranquila.

Sunset: Tranquila? Trabquila voy a estar cuando… el este hundido en el piso rostizado.

*?*: Ey me hieres.

Sunset: Ese es el punto tonto.

*?*: Respeta como me hablas princesita!

Sunset: Pero que tienen ustedes con llamarme asi, Sombra me dice "preciosa" , el maestro de la otra dimensión me dice: "jovencita" y tu PRINCESITA… ahhh ya me tienen hasta la coronilla.

*?*: OK princesita…

Alex: Porque te molesta que te digan así no te molestaba cuando Fire lo asía.

Sunset: Si pero es el, él y este es este grandísimo tarado que solo sabe hacer daño…

*?*: Ey, deja de tratarme así.

Sunset: Mira Discord, te salvas que no estoy de humor no sé porque Alex te defiende, pero yo no quiero saber nada mas por hoy. Y menos de ti.

**Ja apuesto que no se lo esperaban… si lo esperabas (Buuuuuu, XD no mentira)**

**Sunset se fue alejando hasta que.**

Alex: Espera.

Sunset: No.

Discord: Ok si no me quieres hablar al menos déjame devolverte esto, si?

Sunset: AAaaahhhrrrrrrr, bien qué?

**Apenas si se volteo y Discord le disparo un rayo que se volvió humo y la empezó a rodear después la empezó a elevar.**

Alex: Que le haces?

Discord: Ya verás.

Alex: Oye había algo que te iba a decir.

Discord: Tu habilidad de vuelo?

Alex: Si.

Discord: Toma.

**Le toco las alas y ya le dio su habilidad.**

Alex: Gracias.

**La nube que sostenía a Sunset despareció, y Sunset estaba volando hasta que ella aterrizo, su collar se había vuelto una tiara de diamantes.**

Discord: Bueno yo cumplí con lo mío me voy.

**Discord estaba a punto de irse y Sunset se quedo viendo sus alas y pensó y le dijo.**

Sunset: espera!

Discord: Que?

Sunset: Gracias.

Discord: Me acabas de agradecer?

Sunset: Si tampoco voy a ser maleducada…

Discord: Bueno…

Sunset: Así que gracias…

Discord: Bueno princesita, ya te vez como antes ahora con todo y tiara, yo me retiro.

**Discord desapareció, a Sunset le extraño que dijera algo de una tiara, ella no lo había notado.**

Sunset: Tiara?

Alex: Mira.

**Agarro la tiara y se enseño.**

Sunset: y eso de donde salió?

**Alex se lo iba a entregar pero empezó a brillar muy fuerte y después se volvió otra vez el collar.**

Alex: Al perecer era tu collar.

Sunset: Bien.

Alex: Estas mejor?

Sunset: Estoy más calmada, a poco esperabas que reaccionara bien.

Alex: No… porque crees que iba por pedacitos, te conozco.

Sunset: Si lo se lo siento…

Alex: Vamos.

Sunset: Vamos, un momento, no puedo ir así verán mis alas.

Alex: Ya se.

**Alex izo aparecer una capa color blanco la tela era muy bonita, y tenía mangas no tenia gorro, pero parecía un abrigo.**

Sunset: Gracias.

Alex: Bien.

**Alex y Sunset se tele transportaron. **

**EN EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT**.

Sunset: Bueno fue una mañana impactante.

Alex: Si… me alegra que sigas conciente, parecía que te iba a agarrar un paro cuando te di la noticias, o noticias, como sea estabas… aaaahhhh, me mueeeroooooo…

**La empezó a molestar y se puso los cascos en el cuello como aogandose.**

Sunset: Ahhh, tonto vasta no me moleste.

Alex: Aaaahhh, ya se enojo la princesita, haber quiero ver esa carita, haber, haber.

Sunset: Alex! No Basta.

Alex: Haber carita de perro.

Sunset: Alex, déjame… te pareces a papá.

Alex: Bien te dejo bebé.

Sunset: Aaaahhh tu ven para acá.

** Alex salió corriendo y Sunset lo perseguía hasta que noto que…**

**:_::::::::**

**Si ya termine lo iba hacer más largo pero ya me tengo que dormir, Bye…**

**Hasta mañana creo, vean que escribí creo!**

**Ok, Chaito…**


	10. Siempre hay problemas!

**Hola feliz jueves… claro depende de que día lo estés leyendo.**

**Un secreto contado, vestidos, Gala y aun falta confianza.**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Hasta que…**

**Noto que Sunset no estaba, y le extraño.**

Sunset: Buscabas algo?

**Sunset apareció al frente de Alex.**

Alex: Oh no…

**Salió corriendo, pero luego se quedo pensando y fue a contra Sunset.**

Sunset: Que haces?

Alex: Recordé algo…

Sunset: Es algo malo?

Alex: Para ti si…

Sunset: Ah?

**Alex la tomo de sorpresa y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.**

Alex: Esto…

Sunset: No Alex jajajajaja…

Alex: No creo que aquí logres encontrar un jarrón de agua.

Sunset: No es necesario.

**Izo aparecer un jarrón y selo hecho, ella se libro de las cosquillas y cuando iba salir corriendo, se abren las puertas y detrás de ellas venían Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie, Rarity, Raimbow Dash y Fluttershy.**

Twilight: Que le paso a Alex?

Alex: Me resbale y me callo un balde de agua…

Sunset: Mentiroso.

Twilight: Si no le creo, aquí no hay baldes de agua…

Pinkie: Algo me dice que alguien te mojo…

Rarity: No puedes probarte el vestuario que te ice mojado… iiiii Sunset a ti no te he tomado las medidas vámonos ahora mismo.

Sunset: Que? No…no es nese…

**Rarity izo un hechizo que las izo desaparecer y aparecer en la boutique.**

**Sunset:…**sario

Rarity: Jummm ya sé qué hacer.

Sunset: Que?

Rarity: Puedes quitarte ese abrigo?

Sunset: NO! Es que… teeengoooo muuucho frio.

Rarity: Bien!

**Le tomo las medidas y después se puso a dibujar un vestido.**

Sunset: Rarity enserio no es necesario…

Rarity: Si lo es, vamos solo déjame intentarlo.

Sunset: Bueno, no quiero quitarte la emoción.

Rarity: Siiiii!

**Después de terminar, Rarity le dijo a Sunset que podría volver más tarde, ya que estaría muy ocupada.**

**Sunset se retiro. Se iba al castillo de la princesa Twilight pero decidió caminar por un lado cerca de el bosque Everfree. **

Sunset: Donde estará Jess y Tay… de seguro Sombra les izo algo…

*S*: Yo no tengo la culpa de todo! Aunque de eso si…

Sunset: Sombra! Que quieres?

Sombra: Pensé que ya lo sabías no eres tan inteligente, preciosa.

Sunset: No me digas "preciosa" y si se pero digo de que quieres aquí en PoniVille?

Sombra: Ah, solo venia a buscarte.

Sunset: Pues viniste en vano, lárgate.

**En el castillo de PoniVille.**

**Las chicas andaban por todo el castillo y Alex y Twilight estaban hablando.**

Twilight: Entonces no sabes nada de Sunset?

Alex: Ammm, no lo siento no puedo ayudarte.

Twilight: Esta bien. No crees que es un poco tarde?

Alex: Si, iré a buscar a Sunset…

Twilight: No, espera ella debe estar donde Rarity, yo voy, igual Rarity me había dicho que fuera.

Alex: Esta bien, le podrías decir a Sunset que nos veremos en la gala, tengo que ir al castillo de Canterlot.

Twilight: Si.

**Alex salió del castillo y se fue volando, Twilight izo lo mismo solo que dirigiéndose a la boutique.**

Twilight: Rarity?

Rarity: Aquí estoy princesa Twilight!

Twilight: Rarity ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me llames así.

Rarity: Bueno prin… Twilight, tengo que tomarte las medidas.

Twilight: No, no es necesario usare el mismo vestido que use en la gala anterior.

Rarity: Esta bien, me lo traes después, para hacerle unos arreglos.

Twilight: Esta bien.

**Rarity se siguió moviendo por todos lados.**

Twilight: Donde está Sunset?

Rarity: Le dije que se podría retirar debido a que estaría muy ocupada, pensé que ya habría llegado al castillo.

Twilight: No, ahorita vuelto, iré a buscar a Sunset.

Rarity: Lo siento, pero iré a Canterlot por unas telas vuelvo mañana.

Twilight: Oh, bueno, yo me voy y que te vaya bien en Canterlot.

Rarity: Gracias.

**Después Twilight salió y se fue volando.**

**Con Sunset.**

Sombra: Yo no me voy sin lo que quiero, siempre consigo lo que deseo, y lo sabes… o no?

Sunset: Eres un tonto eres malo, mira como dejaste Equestria.

Sombra: Yo la veo bien!

Sunset: Bueno entonces que hay de la realidad, las historia, La Familia Real tu no piensas en nadie… bueno que se podía esperar de un objeto sin vida, un títere que solo tiene un soplido de vida por magia de un Dracolecoos, una sombra… tú y tus compañeras… aaahhh que odio le tienen a Equestria, porque maltratabas a los ponis que vivían en el Imperio? Cuál era el odio?

Sombra: Yo no los odiaba solo quería gobernar, quiero gobernar… pero por ahora no tengo suficiente magia.

Sunset: Eso no es gobernar y nunca lo será… puedes creer que tu rompecabezas esta completo… pero te digo desde ahora que yo no soy una pieza de ese juego, si me venias a buscar ya vete.

Sombra: Ya te dije que no me iré… sin lo que busco, y mi rompecabezas como lo llamas tu, está completo… jaja.

Sunset: No lo creo!

Sombra: A no? Pues Celestia, Candence y Luna no te recuerdan, Wolf, Colf, Diana, Cristina no están y tu nunca sabrás donde están y Jessica, Tayli y Fire… mejor solo olvídalos… muchas cosas pasaron desde que te fuiste por el portal… ups perdón, más bien dicho desde que mande a Summer a que fuera por el portal.

Sunset: Ashr… te odio, te odio…

Sombra: Bien… ya vámonos

**Sombra hablo en un todo muy seco y frio.**

Sunset: Vete solo, me iré… y déjame.

**Sunset estaba a punto de irse, pero Sombra la atrapo en un campo de fuerza.**

Sombra: Es imposible hablar contigo…

Sunset: Sacame, sacame asrrr…

**Empezó a disparar rayos y hechizos y no le servía.**

Sombra: Ni lo intentes, es anti magia…

Sunset: Ah…

**Sombra le mando un rayo que la electrocuto, fue tan potente que se quedo sin energía.**

**Twilight había llegado donde se encontraba Sunset…**

Twilight: Sombra!

Sombra: En carne y Hueso. Bueno no técnicamente **(porque es pura sombra y maldad)**

**Twilight estaba muy enredada.**

Twilight: Co…? Tu? No? Deja a Sunset!

Sombra: Oh, eso no princesa, porque no desapareces?

**Sombra le disparo un rayo, pero Twilight lo esquivo, golpeo a Sombra con un hechizo y ayudo a Sunset. Sunset ya estaba un poco mejor.**

Twilight: Sunset estas bien?

Sunset: No se… digo no importa, vamos…

Twilight: Vamos por el bosque EverFree, Sombra puede lastimar a los habitantes de PoniVille si vamos por allá.

Sunset: Cierto… vamos volando tendremos más ventaja…

Twilight: Pero tu como vas a volar?

**Sunset lo pensó, y decidió volar, ella pensó que era innecesario ocultarse, así era ella y no quería estar mintiendo, además de que sabía como era Sombra y eso era de vida o muerte…**

Sunset: Con alas! Ahora vámonos.

**Sunset despego y Twilight estaba en shock pero reacciono y también despego y se fueron juntas.**

Twilight: Sunset me podrías explicar?

Sunset: No creo que sea el mejor momento.

**Habían llegado a un lugar que estaba muy cerca del antiguo castillo de "Las Hermanas"**

Twilight: Bien concuerdo con eso… pero creo que ya se fue.

Sunset: Yo no estaría segura.

Sombra: Si tienes razón, hazle caso Twilight, ella me conoce.

Twilight: Tú has trabajo para él?

Sunset: Que? NO! Ni loca.

Twilight: Pero como lo conoces?

Sunset: Te dije que no era el mejor momento para explicar las cosas.

Sombra: No te preocupes yo puedo explicarlo: Nos conocimos, cuando iba a gobernar el Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: Eso es ilógico eso fue hace mas de 1000 años.

Sombra: Tendré que decírtelo todo, no?

**Sombra ato a Twilight y a Sunset de los cascos con su misma sombra.**

Sunset: Tu cállate!

**Le disparo un rayo de magia que lo izo soltar a Sunset y a Twilight.**

**Los princesas salieron volando a gran velocidad y quedaron en unos árboles.**

Twilight: No entiendo nada.

Sunset: Te lo explicare pero ahorita tenemos que hacer: es unir nuestra magia.

Twilight: Esta bien.

**Las princesas se fueron y detrás de ellas apareció Sombra.**

Sombra: Ya me enojaron, primero tu morada tu dragoncito izo que me debilitara y Sunset porque siempre tienes que interrumpir mis planes?

Sunset: Tal vez no se… porque hiciste que mi familia me olvidara y porque quieres destruir todo.

Sombra: Corrección Gobernar.

Sunset: Asssrrrr…me vale

**Hostigada, le disparo un rayo que lo dejo en el suelo.**

**Después Twilight y Sunset se unieron y cuando empezaron a unir su magia, se empezaron a elevar y sus ojos se volvieron blancos y el collar de Sunset se volvió una corona. Pero Sombra logro reaccionar y desapareció antes de que la magia lo golpeara (Desgraciado ¬¬)**

Twilight: Ok… desapareció.

Sunset: Si esto es genial, estoy feliz jamás pude estar mejor…

Twilight: Mejor en el camino me explicas todo, o quieres ir volando?

Sunset: Vámonos volando…

Twilight: Me podrías explicar… como lo conociste y porque dices que Sombra izo que no te recordaran?

Sunset: Bien lo que pasa es que, yo soy hija… de…la …princesa Celestia, mi hermano… es Alex, Luna es mi tía, Candence… mi prima, mas solo… Alex me recuerda, Wolf es mi padre y Cold es padre de Candence, Diana es la madre de Candence y es mi Tia, hermana de Celestia y Luna, Cristina es hermana de Candence y Sombra izo que la demás parte de mi familia este quien sabe dónde, cambio… la realidad …de Equestria, cambiando la información de los libros y que Celestia y Luna y Candence , recuerden y piensen que la información que está en los libros es lo que en realidad paso… en toda la realidad.

**Twilight quedo con la boca abierta, no ayeaba que decir.**

Twilight: Eso… lo explica todo.

Sunset: Por favor no le digas a Celestia.

**Twilight le sorprendió, pero eso era algo que Sunset solo podía decidir si decirlo, y prefirió aceptar.**

Twilight: Esta bien.

**Se fueron para el castillo y se durmieron, ya era bastante tarde.**

**Unos días después, Rarity ya había llegado y tenía los vestidos terminados. Ya se lo había entregado a cada una solo faltaba a Sunset y Alex, Alex que seguía en Canterlot y Sunset que había ido hablar con él, Rarity decidió que se lo llevaría unos horas antes de que comenzara la gala.**

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot en el castillo en algún pasillo.**

Alex: Y le dijiste todo a Twilight?

Sunset: Si! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo.

Alex: Sombra sigue con vida…?

Sunset: Como oí lo atacaron con el corazón de cristal.

Alex: Si, eso lo debió matar.

**Sunset se le quedo viendo con una cara incrédula y sin entender porque su hermano, pensó que encerio el corazón de cristal lo derrotaría.**

Sunset: Alex como se desaparece a la oscuridad.

Alex: Con Luz.

Sunset: Exacto! Lo atacaron con el poder del amor, no hubieran logrado nada ni con los elementos de la armonía!

Alex: Y porque con los elemento no y porque tampoco con el amor si la magia de Candence lo mantuvo?

Sunset: Porque los elementos son el poder de la amistad, y por lo que se solo hay 6 elementos, falta uno y si la magia lo mantuvo alejado por el amor, porque él además de ser oscuridad es odio, el amor lo debilita pero no lo mata.

Alex: Cierto creo que eso lo explica **(encerio ¬¬),** ten lo encontré en el castillo de la tía Luna.

**Le entrego un álbum de fotos, perteneciente a Sunset, que ella había olvidado ese día (El día del desastre) en el castillo de Luna.**

Sunset: Gracias!

**Lo abrazo y casi lo deja sin aire.**

Alex: De nada.

Sunset: Estoy muy feliz…

**Ya más tarde las ponis (Amigas de Twilight) habían llegado (traían el mismo vestuario de la gala anterior solo que esta vez el vestido de Twilight necesito unos arreglos por sus alas) Alex llevaba puesto un esmoquin azul oscuro, al igual que Spike solo que mocho de de Alex era blanco, el vestido de Sunset (no sé cómo explicarlo) vestido de cuello, pegado a la cintura (Ay no se sigan la corriente) y volado, largo del color de un atardecer y con brillos. **

**Ya habían llegado todos los invitados.**

**Sunset y Twilight estaban hablando, al igual que Celestia y Alex, Candence hablaba con Luna, Spike estaba con Shining Amor y las name andaban juntas, cada una hablaba de un tema diferente pero cada una se escuchaba y prestaba atención.**

**Con Twilight y Sunset:**

Twilight: Y entonces como fue que te hiciste ese hechizo?

Sunset: Bueno lo que hice fue… iiii tu corona.

Twilight: Isis te mi corono?

Sunset: Que? Jaja… no tu corona no está, no la tienes!

Twilight: Ah, no dónde, que, y si, la iré a buscar.

Sunset: Espera yo te ayudare, tu ve por allá y yo por acá.

Twilight: Gracias.

**Twilight se fue por un lado de donde venían y Sunset bajo al salón.**

**Encontró la corona y la tomo y se dirigió a donde se había ido Twilight.**

Sunset: Twilight?

Blueblood: Hola.

Sunset: Ay no.

Blueblood: Que pasa, no puedes creer que estés hablando con el potro más guapo de Equestria.

Sunset: Que?

Blueblood: Si lo sé, te quedaste sin palabras.

Sunset: Esto tiene que ser una proba.

Blueblood: No lo es, soy yo Blueblood, si tal vez te parezca raro que te hable, no hablo muy seguido con plebeyas, sabes?

Sunset: Ah?

Blueblood: Se que soy único pero no pensé que dejara babeando a cada poni de Equestria.

Sunset: OK… tu perdiste la cabeza, yo me largo, si? Adiós.

**A Blueblood le pareció indignan te y se enojo.**

Blueblood: Que acaso no sabes quién soy?

Sunset: (_Sombra… porque me haces esto, desapareces a todos y a Blueblood no le haces nada, arh porque, no se ojala y lo hubieras desaparecido.)_ No y no me importa, adiós!

Blueblood: Bueno definitivamente eres nueva. Yo soy el sobrino de la princesa Celestia.

**Sunset tenía el casco en la cara con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo Blueblood, se partió de risa.**

Sunset: jajajajaja y yo soy una sirena jajajaja, ay no jajaja ay, ay jajajajjajaja ay, de verdad que eres gracioso, pero ya me tengo que ir.

**Blueblood se sintió insultado y se fue molesto a Sunset le valio y después de reir siguió buscando a Twilight hasta que se topo con:**

Raimbow: Que haces con la corona de Twilight?

Sunset: Se la voy a dar, Raimbow.

Raimbow: Enserió esperas que me crea eso?

**Raimbow estaba sola pero las name 5(descontando a Raimbow) junto con Twilight se dieron cuenta de que Twilight no encontraba su corona y la ayudaron, solo que Raimbow no lo sabia**

Sunset: Podrías escucharme?

Raimbow: Yo no escucho a ladronas como tú.

**Las name 5 aparecieron atrás de Raimbow, pero ni Raimbow ni Sunset lo notaron.**

Sunset: No me llames asi, solo tengo la corona de Twiligh porque la encontré y se la devolveré.

Raimbow: Porque mejor no te callas?

Sunset: Disculpa?

Raimbow: NO, quiero oír tu palabrerío, tu solo volviste aquí para hacer cosas malas porque eres una ladrona y eso es lo único que sabes hacer!

Sunset: No tu cállate, no me escuchas y tras de eso no sabes nada de mí!

Raimbow: Y que puedo saber que todo en lo que piensas es en cosas malas, en robar en mentir en hacer daño…

Sunset: Ya cállate!

Raimbow: Porque? Porque estoy diciendo la verdad! Porque no encajas…Porque…

**Alguien la interrumpió.**

Twilight: Raimbow cállate, Sunset solo me estaba ayudando.

Sunset: No adelante que diga lo que quiera, tiene razón jamás lograre encajar aquí, este reino, ya no es en el yo crecí… ya nada es como antes y yo aquí no de vería estar…

**Solo Twilight logro entender lo que ella le dijo, Sunset le puso la corona a Twilight y se fue a una habitación, que ya antes le había dicho Alex que estaría…**

Raimbow: Ja…

Twilight: Que parte de cállate! NO entendiste…

Raimbow: y que pasa… porque tanto la defiendes?

Twilight: Lo que pasa contigo es que no sabes nada…

Raimbow: Y que voy a saber que es una ladrona!

Twilight: Ya basta! No sabes nada…

Raimbow: Entonces princesa, explícamelo tu ya que eres la que conoce todo, cerebrito!

**Twilight se quedo pensando.**

**Mientras tanto con Sunset, ya había llegado a su habitación estaba muy enojada, afligida y sobre todo triste, ya se había quitado el vestido, lo guardo con mucho cuidado.**

Sunset es excelente pero claro… aaahhh siempre, arhg hay algo malo, siempre, lo peor de todo es que es cierto ya nada es como antes…

**Sunset agarro en álbum y lo puso en una mesita de noche que había, se puso el abrigo no pensaba salir, pero igual en unos minutos terminaría la gala…**

**Mientras con Twilight decidió contarle a las Name, las cuales quedaron en shock, y Raimbow estaba muy arrepentida…**

Twilight: Ahora no les digan a nadie, entendieron.

Todas-Twilight: Si!

Twilight: Tú debes una disculpa Raimbow.

Raimbow: Lo sé…

Twilight se la darás mañana, ya es tarde y debe estar furiosa no creo que quiera hablar con nadie.

Raimbow: Bien…

**Ellas se fueron al salón y ahí se quedaron haciendo lo que cada una quería hacer.**

**Cuando termino, Celestia les dijo que se quedaran en el castillo ya era bastante tarde, y ellas aceptaron.**

**Todas se fueron a dormir.**

**Mientras con Sunset, se había dormido. Pero mientras dormía paso una sombra cerca de el cuello de ella que izo que le collar desapareciera… **

**Al día siguiente.**

**Alex se había ido un "poco" temprano, ya le había avisado a Sunset y Celestia ya sabía.**

**Mientras con Sunset.**

Sunset: NO,no,no ,donde esta?, tiene que estar aquí…

Twilight: Sunset, alguien quiere hablar contigo (Raimbow).

Sunset: Por ahora estoy ocupada.

Twilight: Esperaremos…

**Mientras fuera de la habitación**.

Sombra: Si no les importa, yo entrare primero…

Twilight: Sunset cuidado!

**Sunset volvió a ver y se abrió la puerta y se volvió a cerrar de golpe, se apagaron las luces.**

Sunset: Ey que hacen, no estoy de humos para bromas…

**Las chicas trataban de que la escuchara pero Sombra izo un hechizo para que no las escuchara.**

**Pero cuando se encendio la luz…**

**Si termine, un poco corto y tarde, lo siento, espero les guste… no sé si lo deje en suspenso, pero si lo hice… la sorpresa no será muy lindo…**

**Les daré un adelante del próximo capítulo.**

_T: Sunset responde… Sunset!_

__:_:_:_:_:_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__

D: Esta muy grave.

A: Pero cree que despierte?

D: El diagnostico dice que…

__:_:_:_:_:_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__

: Porque no me dijiste.

*: No creí que fuera necesario

: Me preocupaste.

__:_:_:_:_:_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__

**Sobre lo de Blueblood, ya entenderán...**

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima…**

**Bye!**


	11. Un problema sin respuesta

**Bueno aquí estoy… jaja, no sé porque me rio, ok ya me callo.**

***¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨Ç*¨**

**Se encendió la luz y…**

**Sombra estaba rodeando a Sunset.**

Sombra: Hola, Sunset.

Sunset: Ah, lárgate de aquí.

**Sunset izo una espada de luz, después corto a Sombra por el torso y trato de salir, pero seguía cerrado, la habitación era grande y Sunset corrió hacia una ventana, que igual estaba cerrada.**

Sombra: Ni lo intentes, no lograras nada.

**Sombra izo una espada de magia oscura y corto a Sunset solo que en el ala, ella voltio para defenderse, pero él le lastimo la otra también.**

Sunset: Que es lo que ganaras con esto? Ahh.

**Sunset le volvió a lastimar, lo lanzo contra una pared.**

**Sombra se levanto y golpeo a Sunset en la cabeza, Sunset callo y antes de cerrar los ojos Sombra le lanzo un hechizo que a ella la estaba quemando por dentro, y cuando Sombra estaba por llevársela, se abrieron las puertas.**

Name 6: Dejala!

**Sombra, al verlas desapareció la espada que tenia, cayó al suelo y se izo humo oscuro y también un poco de cristales negros.**

Twilight: Sunset?

Todas: ?

Twilight: Sunset responde… Sunset! Llévensela rápido a emergencias.

**Se lo dijo a unos guardias que se encontraban hay.**

**Unos 5 días después, Alex ya había regresado. Mientras en la estación.**

Twilight: Hola!

Alex: Ammm, Twilight?

Twilight: Para que sos tan formal, llamame Twlight!

Alex: Ammm que está pasando?

Twilight: Que? Como lo descubriste si no he dicho nada…

Alex: Primero: Me viniste a recoger… A la estación!

Segundo: Estas extraña.

Tercero: Sunset no está… y me dijo que vendría.

Twilight: Ja-ja-ja… ammm ok, ven esto es serio y no puedo decírtelo.

Alex: Y porque no?

Twilight: No es que no quiera, no puedo mira tratare de decírtelo… Sunset esta… a… e… i… de hos… ma…Som…tima.

Alex: Sabes, vámonos.

Twilight: Esta bien.

**En la puerta de emergencias.**

Alex: Y que hacemos aquí?

**Twilight solo entro y Alex la siguió.**

**Alex volvió a ver a Sunset que se encontraba en una camilla con un tubo respiratorio, tenía las alas envueltas en vendas, al igual que su cabeza.**

Twilight: Alex, Sunset…

Alex: Pero que le paso?

Doctor: Eso se lo podrá explicar la Princesa Twilight.

Alex: Pero como esta?

Doctor: Esta muy grave.

Alex: Pero cree que despierte?

Doctor: El Diagnostico dice que… el problema es enigma, si despertase tal vez su magia estaría muy mal por un largo tiempo, y sus alas tendrán mucha debilidad y están muy lastimadas…

Alex: Ah…

**Alex estaba impactado, no sabía ni que decir, estaba con un nudo en la garganta, y él ni por la cabeza le pasaba que había sido Sombra.**

Twilight: Gracias! Puede retirarse.

Doctor: Si princesa.

**El doctor se retiro.**

Alex: Que le paso, y cómo?

Twilight: Sombra! Y el…

**Alex la interrumpió.**

Alex: Sombra? Sombra? Ven!

** Se llevo a Twilight jalada y después de eso izo un hechizo y aparecieron en una caverna muy arreglada, parecía una casa.**

Twlight: Que es este lugar?

Discord: Y que los trae por aquí?

Alex: Mira Discord, Sombra lastimo a mi hermana, porque no simplemente destruyes a Sombra tu lo creaste!

Discord: No puedo hacerlo y que le paso a Sunset?

Alex: Ya te dije; Sombra!

Discord: Ok tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo…

Alex: Si lo es, porque rayos no puedes desaparecer, destruir, no se hacerle algo a Sombra!?

Discord: Bien, ok tal vez no lo sé, …

**Después todo se puso negro y oscuro (XD)**

Twilight: Que paso?

Sombra: Yo, pase… buajajaja…

Alex: Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Sombra: Eso que importa?

Discord: Deberías de dejar de hacer esto, en algún momento perderás…

Sombra: Si, si, lo dice el perdedor que prefirió una tonta amistad a un reino.

Twilight: No es tonta! La amistad, es la que nos protege y tu estarás vencido!

Sombra: Si claro mejor me lo dices cuando, no se Sunset despierte, o las princesas recuerden algo, Si?

Twilight: Args…

Sombra: Toma Alex, dale esto a tu hermana cuando despierte, cof…cof..cof perdón mejor dicho, si despierta, buajajajaja.

**Sombra le lanzo el collar, pero Alex al querer atraparlo se quemo, Twilight lo intento y también se quemo, Discord lo agarro pero al tocarlo el collar se empezó a tornar negro y el corazón se empezaba a hacer un cristal oscuro.**

Alex: No! Te…tenemos que salir de aquí…

Sombra: Jajajajajajaja…

**Todo volvió a la normalidad.**

**Y Sombra desapareció.**

Twilight: Que pasa?

Alex: Sombra quiere…

**Lo interrumpe Discord.**

Discord: Destruir y corromper a Sunset, ese collar es como una parte vital de ella, y lo que le está pasando al collar le podría pasar a ella.

Twilight: No! Vamos, tenemos que llegar rápido a Canterlot.

**Al llegar Sunset se encontraba igual, seguía en come, Alex se acerco, para verla pero al a serlo ella se retorció, Alex noto que era el collar lo que la lastimaba, alejo el collar y ella quedo quieta.**

Alex: Nooo…

Twilight: Que es lo malo, solo hay que alejar el collar.

Alex: Ese collar la protegía, por eso Sombra se lo quito y lo corrompió, ahora no hay nada que pueda ayudar a Sunset, no siempre alguien va a estar a su lado y por el tiempo que despierte, no podrá defenderse con magia, ni podrá volar, pero lo peor, es que no se sabe si despertara…

**Alex estaba muy mal, estaba furioso y quería llorar, su hermana esta en un gran peligro, y el no encuentra una solución.**

Twilight: Tranquilo Alex, seguro hay una manera de protegerla. No crees que la princesa Celestia te pueda ayudar?

Alex: No lo sé…

Twilight: Porque no vamos a hablar con ella?

**Alex dirigió la mirada asía Sunset, y pensó que tendría que dar una larga explicación, pero no diría que Sunset es de la familia, sabe que eso pone en riesgo a la familia y a Sunset (Ya sabrán porque) volvió a ver a Twilight y asintió.**

**Alex y Twilight se fueron, Discord los siguió.**

**Mientras tanto con Sunset.**

Sombra: Seria tan fácil que ejecute mi plan ahora, pero quiero divertirme un rato, para ver como tu hermano sufre y ve que no hay alguna esperanza para ti, le daré ventaja que nunca tendrá, pero no te preocupes preciosa, volveré por ti.

**Sombra desapareció.**

**Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal.**

El corazón tenia la punta negra se estaba oscureciendo, y en el centro se pudo notar, que se estaba rompiendo.

Sombra: Falta poco, ajajajaja.

Se tele transporto a el bosque EverFree.

**Se muestran los elementos, mientras una parte del árbol de la armonía se está marchitando parte de los elementos se están oscureciendo.**

Sombra: qué bonito, una gran oscuridad se le avecina a Equestria y Sunset no podrá hacer nada… Ni ella, ni su hermano, ni nadie, buajajajajaja.

**Ya no griten se que esta corto, y lo siento, bueno diré que odio a Sombra y si se que en el capitulo anterior puse un adelanto de mas, pero es que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero si lo hacía más largo iba a durar más días en actualizar, enserió lo siento, y espero les allá gustado.**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Bye.**


	12. Despertar

**Capitulo 11 Wow, ok solo voy a escribir y no molestare.**

***Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^***

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Canterlot.**

Alex: Tiene que haber algo por aquí!

Twilight: Ya te dije que vallamos a hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Alex: Está bien.

**Alex termino aceptando y se dirigieron a la sala del trono.**

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, necesitamos su ayuda.

Celestia: Que ocurre?

Alex: Puedes volver esto a la normalidad?

**Le enseña el collar.**

Celestia: Que fue lo que le paso?

Twilight: Como sabe Sunset está en coma.

Celestia: Si, pero que tiene que ver el collar?

Alex: Sunset esta así por…

**Mientras tanto en un Reino no muy lejano.**

Guardia: Su majestad, han llegado indicios de que el rey Sombra a vuelvo.

*C*: Eso es bueno

Guardia: Que desea que hagamos?

*C*: Quiero que lo busquen, que espíen, que muevan cada piedra de Equestria, con tal de saber si eso es cierto.

**Aparece otro guardia.**

Guardia 2: Su majestad.

*C*: Que sucede?

Guardia 2: Sunset Shimmer ha vuelto.

*C*: Y donde se encuentra?

Guardia: En Canterlot, se encuentra en coma, al parecer la atacaron, y está en un estado muy grave.

*C*: El único que aria eso es Sombra, vallan y búsquenlo cerca de donde se encuentra el Árbol de la Armonía y el antiguo castillo de la princesa Luna, el debe de estar ahí.

**El grupo de guardias del guardia 1 se retiran.**

*C*: Que tan mal se encuentra Sunset?

Guardia 2: El problema es un enigma, no se encuentra alguna respuesta.

*C*: Perfecto!

**Ella le izo una señal de que se retirara el guardia lo izo, ella solo mantenía su vista hacia el castillo de Canterlot.**

Sombra: Hola! Pobres de tus guardias los pusiste a buscar algo que esta gusto a tu lado.

*C*: Lo rumores eran ciertos. Estas de vuelta.

Sombra: En carne y hueso.

*C*: Seria más bien, en sombra y oscuridad…

Sombra: Tú me entendiste.

*C*: Fuiste tú quien tiene en tal estado a Sunset?

Sombra: Quien más!

*C*: Buen punto.

Sombra: He.

*C*: Y que hay de "ella", cuando la ayudaremos?

Sombra: Tranquila, solo quiero darle un tiempo a Alex, ja enserió cree que podrá ayudar a su hermana.

*C*: No deberías hacer eso, el es muy astuto, y tiene a las Mane 6 a su lado, y sabes la fuerza interna que tiene Sunset, unos golpes no harán que ganes.

Sombra: Porque sos tan pesimista?

*C*: Solo estoy siendo honesta.

Sombra: Que asco honestidad… pero tienes razón, aunque hay un detallito que fallo en tu oración.

*C*: Cual?

Sombra: Acaso me crees tonto, de los elementos ya me encargue.

*C*: Lo tienes todo pensado.

Sombra: Así es, ahora solo les daré unos días.

*C*: Para qué?

Sombra: Muy pronto todo va a oscurecer… no crees que hay que darles un tiempo más para que disfruten…

*C*: Esta bien.

Sombra: Bueno yo me quedare viendo cómo has dejado este reino, espero no aburrirme.

*C*: Sabes que te odio.

Sombra: Lo sé hermanita, pero así son las cosas, yo siempre fui el mejor.

*C*: Ash ya lárgate…

**No lo dijo en un todo enojado, más bien alegre… **(Disfruten de su alegría mientras puedan. Sombra: Que? Yo: que haces aquí, largo es mi momento. Sombra: nadie me echa. Yo: Cállate que ahora mismo puedo hacer que te maten en la historia o que mueras. Sombra; Ganaste esta vez .YO: Esta y todas ahora largo…).

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot en la sala del trono.**

Alex:… culpa de Sombra, Sombra la ataco por segunda vez y al collar lo corrompió, porque es algo que la protege y también es parte vital de ella.

Celestia Segunda?

Alex: _creo que es más bien la decima_** (Eso lo susurro) **Si la segunda.

Celestia: Cual fue la primera vez?

Alex: Fue… cuando…cuando ella… se la comió el deseo… deseo de poder y se… rebelo**.(A Alex se le asía muy difícil hablar así de Sunset.)** No fue ella, fue Sombra, la corrompió y ella actuó así.

**Celestia estaba impactada y también aliviada de que su "ex – estudiante" no se halla comportado así, bueno no intencionalmente.**

Twilight: Princesa, cree que pueda ayudarnos?

Celestia: Si, si.

Twilight: Alex tiene e ir a leer unos libros volvemos pronto…

**Twilight lo dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa, y alejando a Alex.**

Alex: Gracias y adiós, tengo que ir a…(volvió a ver a Twilight) a leer :D (Sonrisa falsa)

**Mientras con Celestia.**

Celestia: Jummm, esto es magia de Sombra, tal vez Candence me pueda ayudar.

Luna: Buenas Tardes hermana.

Celestia: Buenas, estas lista?

Luna: Si, a qué hora llega Candence?

**Mientras tanto con Alex y Twilight.**

Alex: Gracias me salvaste de tomar el té con mi Madre, mi tía y mi prima… ahh, que tienen con los picnics…

Twilight: Tú que tienes contra los picnics?

Alex: El té.

Twilight: Ah, que patético eres, Alex!

Alex: Ja, eso siempre me lo decía Sunset y Jessica.

Twilight: Quien es Jessica?

Alex: Es una amiga de Sunset.

Twilight: Algo me dice que es otra cosa, pero no tenemos tiempo, para jugar, vamos a ver a Sunset!

Alex: Bien, vamos.

**Con Celestia y Luna.**

Celestia: Seguramente llega en unos 5 minutos.

Candence: Oh, llego ya!

Luna: Ja, 5 minutos antes de lo que dijiste Celestia.

Celestia: (Celestia le voltea los ojos en son de broma) Bien, no acerté, ni que fuera la princesa del tiempo.

Luna: Ok, vamos?

Candence: Vamos.

Celestia: Bien.

**Se van para el picnic. Las princesas también pueden ir a picnics o no.**

**Bueno volvamos con Sunset(Ya la había olvidado XD)**

*C*: Enserió piensas dejarla así…

Sombra: Me estas diciendo que le tenga piedad?

*C*: Ja, que? Noooo! Digo que no le hiciste nada.

Sombra: Eres una desquiciada!

*C*: Gracias, lo sé.

Sombra: Si le asía mas daño, la hubiese matado.

*C*: Sabes que es lo que quiero, y nunca la voy a aceptar como cuñada **(Wuacatela se me revuelve el estomago).**

Sombra: Pues tendrás que aceptarla, cuando se case conmigo…

*C*: Jajajaja Ay no, que imaginación, ella no se casaría contigo, ni loca.

Sombra: No es necesario que la vuelva loca, para que acepte, yo tengo todo planeado.

*C*: Awww *-* ya tienes todo planeado… jajaja, que hacemos aquí?

Sombra: La despertare, si la dejo así por más tiempo, el hechizo que le lance se la va a carcomer por dentro…

*C*: Ummm, ya, rápido, que quiero volver a mi reino, esto es demasiado lindo, que quiero destruirlo.

Sombra: Esta bien.

**Sombra se acerco y le lanzo un rayo que se empezó a tornar negro, hasta que quedo blanco.**

*C*: Ya?

Sombra: Si, vámonos.

**Al terminar de decir eso, se abren las puertas y ellos voltean a ver venían Alex y Twilight, ellos desaparecieron al instante, Alex y Twilight no lo notaron.**

**Sunset aun no despierta, porque el collar sigue corrompido.**

Alex: Crees que despierte?

Twilight: Bueno la verdad se ve mejor-

Alex: Como dices?

Twilight: Bueno es que ella se ha visto muy tensa, y en veces se movía bruscamente asía un lado, y ahora se ve muy relajada y tranquila.

Alex: No lo sabía, pero si se ve tranquila.

**Mientras tanto con Sombra y *C*.**

*C*: Sigo sin entender porque hiciste eso, y a donde vamos?

Sombra: A ningún lado, ahora deja de reclamar por todo lo que hago, después tenemos que ir por "ella" y vamos a tener que buscar a Summer.

*C*: Porque tenemos que buscar a Summer, es casi como tu hija y la creaste a imagen de Sunset Shimmer…

Sombra: Si, y? La vamos a buscar, además Summer nunca te a hecho algo malo para que la odies!

*C*: Exacto, ella nuca me a hecho nada malo, es educada, daaa… y no la odio simplemente no la acepto, por ser buena.

Sombra: Ella no es buena.

*C*: No pero quiere serlo, y eso es tu culpa, por usar parte de la magia de Sunset en eso te equivocaste, Sunset es buena, y tenía que quedar al menos una parte de cómo es Sunset en Summer…

Sombra: Supongo.

**Se volvieron sombras y desaparecieron.**

**Mientras con las princesas ****_(Ya habían vuelto y estaban en la sala del trono)_**

Celestia: Candence, te iba a preguntar si me podrías ayudar con esto.

**Le enseña el collar.**

Candence: Y exactamente, eso es?

Celestia: Un collar.

Candence: Que voy a hacer, para ayudarte con un collar negro.

Celestia: Esta collar tiene magia de Sombra.

**Candence y Luna quedaron impactadas.**

Candence; Suelta eso.

**Candence golpeó el collar y lo mando lejos, pero no fuera de la sala.**

Luna: Porque tenias un collar con magia de Sombra?

Celestia: Es que era de Sunset…

**La interrumpen.**

Cande y Luna: Sunset trabaja para Sombra?

Celestia: Que? No, escúchenme, el collar lo corrompió Sombra, y ataco a Sunset, y necesito, tu ayuda.

Candence: Aaaaaahhh, bueno haber que puedo hacer.

**Celestia le señala el collar y ella lo agarra con magia.**

Candence: Tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero también es magia nocturna, Luna crees que me puedas ayudar?

Luna: Déjame ver.

** Luna lo agarro.**

Candence: Bien?

Luna: Si puedo pero igual necesito la ayuda de las 2.

Celestia: Esta bien.

**Luna puso el collar en el centro y después todas cerraron los ojos y dispararon rayos de diferentes colores… el collar empezó a tomar formas, como tiara, espada, capa, escudo (Aunque se mostro en miniatura), ect. Volvió a la normalidad, en su totalidad.**

Celestia: Si funciono!

Candence: Oooo, ahora se ve más bonito.

Luna: Si se ve mejor.

Celestia: Gracias.

Candence: Se nota que quieres mucho a Sunset, incluso podría decir que la quieres tanto como a Twilight.

Luna: Candence, se te olvido que Sunset fue estudiante de Celestia, pero después, se volvió, loca… sin ofender, Celestia.

Celestia: Fue por culpa de Sombra que ella actuó así.

Candence: Se significa que técnicamente nunca fue mala.

Celestia: Si.

Candence: Oh bien, bueno yo ya tengo que volver a al Imperio de Cristal.

Luna: Yo también me retiro, necesito subir la luna, Celestia me acompañas, tienes que bajar el Sol.

Celestia: Me lo dises como si no lo supiera.

Luna: Ah lo sabes, yo pensé que no.

**Todas-Celestia: **Jajajajaja.

Celestia: Jaja, ustedes dos definitivamente necesitan una vida.

Luna: Y tu un esposo.

Celestia: Como se te ocurre decir eso!.

Luna: Solo lo digo porque se nota que quieres tener hijos…

Candence: Imagina que ya los allá tenido y no lo recordemos… y que Sunset sea hija de Celestia.

Celestia: Dejen de decir tonterías.

Luna: Yo no lo descartaría, ella tiene la cutie Mark de un Sol, podría ser tu hija perdida y Alex, imagina que si sea tu hijo y en vez de ser adoptado **(Si Celestia piensa que lo adopto)**

Celestia: Como dije, necesitan buscarse una vida.

**Cada una tomo su camino después de despedirse.**

**Candence por la salida y las hermanas se fueron a un balcón, donde podían mover el Sol y la Luna.**

** Mientras con Sunset, Alex y Twilight se habían ido a caminar.**

Se encontraba en camilla. En su mente.

Sunset: Donde estoy.

Sombra: En una pesadilla.

*C*: En una muy mala.

*N*: En la que más odias.

*S*: Y en la más quisieras olvidar.

Todos-Sunset: Tu vida.

Sunset: Yo jamás odiaría mi vida, ustedes solo hicieron que parte de mis recuerdos de mi vida se volvieran una pesadilla, que rayos quieres ya lograron, todo, porque no simplemente me dejan?

Sombra: Tendrás que unirte a nosotros.

Sunset: Jamás me uniré a ustedes.

Al decir eso un campo de energía apareció y se empezó a expandir y eso los mando a volar, ella empezó a volar y después con su cuerno alumbro todo, y apenas sintió el Sol en su rostro (En el sueño, porque actualmente hay es de noche) se despertó.

**Ahí se encontraba Alex y Twilight, también el Doctor que le acababa de quitar la máquina de respiración, debido a que ya podía respirar sin eso.**

Alex: Sunset!

**Alex la abrazo con fuerza y Sunset se lo de volvió.**

Twilight: Sunset, me alegra que hayas despertado.

**Sunset la abrazo y Twilight se sorprendió pero igual se lo devolvió, después de unas horas ya habían llegado las chicas.**

**Raimbow se había disculpado con Sunset.**

Raimbow:… y de verdad lo siento…

Sunset: No hay problema, amigas?

Raimbow: Amigas!

**Y apareció Alex.**

Alex: Sunset, toma.

Sunset: Mi collar! Gracias… como lo encontraste?

Sunset: Me la Alex: Larga historia.

**Después todos se abrazaron.**

_Sombra: __Disfruten el tiempo que les queda, buajajajajajaja…_

**Continuara!...**

**^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^*Ç^***

Bueno hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto.

Espero les guste, sobre lo de Sombra… y lo que piensa de Sunset, creo que si es obvio que él está ENAMORADO de Sunset!… No me odien…

Jeje.

**Bye.**(Pd: Necesito una firma)


	13. Hechizo mortal(recuerdo part 1)

**Sé que he tardado bastante, pero aquí está la historia y ya no molesto lean.**

**Recuerdos y recuerdo fatal.**

* * *

**Sunset sintió una extraña presencia abrió los ojos de golpe y se movió bruscamente.**

Twilight: ¿Estás bien?

Sunset: Si… solo, es que…pensé ver algo extraño y me sobresalte.

Alex: Estas muy nerviosa hermana.

Sunset: Si ha de ser eso.

**Aparece el Doctor.**

Doctor: Bueno, le aremos unos rayos X a Sunset para asegurarnos de que todo se encuentre bien.

**Unas enfermeras se llevan a Sunset, bueno a la camilla, pero Sunset estaba encima.****_ (Ustedes entendieron)_**

**Una hora después, Sunset ya estaba en una habitación del hospital hablando con Alex.**

Alex: Y solo fue una misión de investigación.

Sunset: Ah, sí ya se… y por esa investigación dejaste a tu hermanita sola y abandonada.

Alex: Si.

En un tono muy seco.

Sunset: Ahhh! **(Sorpresa) **Baboso…

Cruza los cascos y hace cara con puchero.

Alex: Jaja… no estás muy grande para eso, enojona…

Sunset le saca la lengua y Alex se da cuenta de que esta "muy" enojada.

Alex: O…

No pudo terminar porque oyó una puerta abrirse, y Sunset se reincorpora.

Doctor: Bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Sunset: Las malas primero.

Doctor: Bueno que no podrás volar, ni usar magia.

Sunset: Que?

Alex: ¿Y las buenas?

Doctor: Que será solo por un mes, más o menos.

Sunset: Esto ya me había pasado...

Alex: Gracias.

El Doctor, asiente y se retira.

Sunset: Te dije que no quería que me volviera a pasar.

Alex: Bueno, yo que iba a saber, y si recuerdas… a si, Celestia me dijo que quería hablar contigo apenas despertaras y valla que te despertaste hace rato.

Sunset: ¿Y porque me lo dijiste hasta ahora?

Alex: Porque hasta ahorita me recordé, ire a preguntar si ya te dieron de alta.

Sunset: Esta bien.

**Alex se retira, Sunset se queda esperando en la sala, cuando siente que una Sombra le pasa por detrás.**

Sunset: ¿Que fue eso?

Dijo para sí misma.

Sombra: Una sombra no te asustes…

Sunset: ¿Qué? Lárgate de aquí!

Chrysalis: Pero si tan solo vinismos a verte.

Sunset: Ahhh, nooo. Chrysalis, pensé que estabas muerta.

Chrysalis: Y yo también esperaba eso de ti.

Sunset: Es lo único en toda nuestras vidas de lo que estaremos de acuerdo.

Chrysalis: Bueno también estamos de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre Sombra y tu, sabes eso nunca lo aceptaremos.

Sunset: Si, es cierto, no me casaría con él ni loca.

Chrysalis: Si lo, yo se lo dije pero no me oye es que es bien terco.

Sunset: Si, ni me lo digas, ya bastante lo ha demostrado, asea mira lo que me izo.

Chrysalis: Si, la verdad le dije que me hubiera gustado que te matara y bueno eso para mí no es suficiente.

Sunset: Hayyy, jajaja yo también pensé que dirías eso… wow, que locura no?

Por si no lo han notado, ellas están hablando como si fueran amigas.

Chrysalis: Si.

Sunset: La verdad ese color se te ve horrendo, no te va bien la crin, de verías arreglártelo.

Chrysalis: He pensado en ponerme otro color de crin, este es que no…

Sombra: Hey, ya callense….

Sunset: Si yo la verdad solo quiero ponerme como unos rayones, y …

Sombra: Basta, porque no…

Chrysalis: Se te vería mejor que ese alboroto que te tenes, es un horror, un color como el atardecer, las rayitos estarían muy bien.

Sombra: Arggg.

Sunset: Bueno y dime como te va con el reino, ha de ser un desastre, espantoso como siempre.

Chrysalis: Si, pero no sé, necesitamos más amor sabes, tu prima esa, me echo completamente fuera de Canterlot.

Sunset: Bueno ha de ser porque te lo tenías bien merecido… te acuerdas cuando, trataste de quitarle ese vestido morado a Candence… ustedes lo rompieron, ja…

Chrysalis; Uyy si,si, y yo tenía que quitarle poder y me quede viendo ese vestido y llega y lo agarra y como vi que ella no quería soltarlo lo rompí... jajaja que tiempos...

Sunset: Si, son un desastre…

Sombra: EY!

Sunset y Chrysalis: QUE!?

Sombra: Na…Nada…

Se empieza a agachar. Chrysalis: Uy si es cierto, vine para atacarte…

Sunset: Umm, cierto, pero para que hoy un día tan triste y amargado y estas aquí deberías disfrutas de el día tan mal que esta.

Chrysalis: Si, pero sabes cómo es Sombra.

Sunset: Si… ah, bueno.

Chrysalis se va a la par de Sombra.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué querías?

Sombra: Lo que…

No pude terminar porque escucho la puerta abrirse… y desaparecieron.

Alex: Bueno Sunset ya te dieron de alta, ya puedes salir y con quien hablabas, o quienes estaban aquí?

Sunset: Con… nadie.

Alex: ¿Enserió? Pues me estoy volviendo loco.

Sunset: No…

Alex: ¿Entonces?

Sunset: Es que vinieron Chrysalis y Sombra.

Alex: Y no te hicieron nada?

Sunset: Tienes que aceptar que Chrysalis, solo tiene a Cristina atrapada en su interior, eso no hace que Cristina deje de existir… y me sentí bien de que en algún sentido pudiera hablar con otra poni además de ti de la familia que me recuerda…

Se puso muy triste y con la cabeza baja y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Alex: Sun…

Sunset: No… no digas nada… será mejor que vaya a hablar con Celestia, "LA" (**poniendo énfasis en esa palabra)** Princesa Celestia.

**Alex sabía que Sunset estaba muy triste y prefiere no hablar asiente y como Sunset dijo el día estaba bastante mal, el clima estaba muy nublado y estaba lloviendo, le dejo un abrigo.**

Alex: Nos vemos mas tarde o mañana, tengo que arreglar unas cosas de los guardias.

**Alex se va después de darle un abrazo a Sunset, Sunset se levanta y se pone el abrigo, sale del lugar se pone su collar y se dirige a la sala del trono.**

Sunset: Ma…cofr… Princesa Celestia. ¿Usted quería hablar conmigo?

Celestia: Si Sunset, toma asiento.

Sunset: Claro.

Se sienta.

Celestia: Lo primero es que, ya estas mejor.

Sunset: Si…

Incomodo.

Celestia: Y lo segundo es una pregunta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sombra te había corrompido?

Sunset: No… no pensé que fuera necesario, además ya paso y…

Celestia: Sunset me preocupaste mucho, pensé que no volverías a ser tu…

Sunset: Lo siento, no quise preocuparla… un momento. ¿Qué?

Celestia: Sunset sos como una hija para mí.

Sunset: Wow... gracias.

Celestia: Y lo tercero. ¿Cómo es que eres alicornio?

Sunset quedo callada.

Sunset: Creo, digo, ammm… Yo siempre fui alicornio.

Celestia: ¿Pero porque no lo sabía?

Sunset: Si lo sabe… pero Sombra, Sombra te a puesto un bloqueo mental y no lo recuerdas, el día que él me corrompió, también cambio parte de tus recuerdos… y

Sunset estaba a punto de decirle todo pero un guardia apareció y le interrumpió. (Aja guardia)

Guardia.C: Princesa, a ocurrido un problema con el clima las nubes están en llamas.

Celestia: En llamas, pero eso no tiene sentido.

Guardia.C: ¿Podría ir a ver?

Celestia: Esta bien, Sunset. ¿Me arias el favor de esperarme aquí?

Sunset: ah…claro Princesa Celestia.

Guardia.C: Princesa me quedare aquí.

Celestia: Está bien.

Celestia se va.

Sunset: ¿Enserio en llamas? Sombra, eres un imbe… arg, que intentas?

El guardia se transforma y vuelve a la normalidad.

Somb ra: Hoy no estoy de humor preciosa.

Sunset: Deja de llamarme así! Y esa no fue la pregunta.

Sombra: Enserió crees que dejare que le digas algo a Celestia, perdón a tu "madre", wuajajaja, eso no pasara.

Lanza un hechizo directo a la puerta de entrada.

Sunset: Que?...¿Qué es eso?

Sombra: Es el hechizo;"recuerdo fatal".

Sunset: No…no…no…

Sombra: Si, bueno es solo un regalo de mi parte… quiero que seas mi esposa, no que arruines mis planes, ahora trata de recordarle a tu mamá algo sin matarla, apenas ella pase esa puerta, no podrás decir nada, adiós.

**Sombra desaparece y Sunset trata de salir de la sala para advertirle a Celestia, pero apenas iba a salir su collar izo un campo de fuerza que al contacto de tocar el hechizo la izo salir volando, Sunset no puede usar magia para quitar el hechizo y pensó volar por una ventana pero si la rompía caería más de 100 metro bajo el suelo, y eso no serviría.**

Sunset: Oh no, tiene que haber una manera de salir, basta collar… necesito salir.

**Trata de quitárselo, pero el collar se hace invisible, parece que no existiera, Sunset trata de salir, pero sigue sin funcionar, cuando ve que Celestia entra y Sunset trata de decir le que no… y fue demasiado tarde.**

Sunset: Princesa…

Celestia:¿Que pasa Sunset?

Sunset: Nada princesa…no es nada.

Ahora sí que estaba en un problema.

Celestia: Y que me decías de Sombra?

Sunset: Solo eso, y no lo recuerda.

Celestia: ¿Y alguien de tu familia es o era alicornio?

Sunset: No lo sé Princesa, no recuerdo a nadie especificó de mi familia.

Mentira. Flashback

**Hace unos 1000 años. Toda la familia real estaba en un picnic. Encima de una colina **(Qué? No se me ocurría nada mas, bueno si, pero así es el recuerdo original y no lo pienso cambiar)

Sunset: Esto va a hacer muy divertido!

Candence: Sunset, no hagas eso, es muy peligroso y puedes romperte un ala.

Cristina: Candence… no seas tan aguafiestas, ella se está divirtiendo algo que tú no sabes hacer.

Candence: Yo sé divertirme, te lo voy a demostrar.

**Con su magia agarra muchas ramas las juntas y las hace un tipo de tabla de cristal se monta en ella.**

Cristina: Lo que digas hermana…

Sunset se tira Y Candence la sigue.

Cristina..1…2…y 3!

Candence: Ayuda!

Diana: Cris, ve a ayudar a tu hermana.

Cristina: Pe… jeje claro madre.

Con Sunset y Candence.

Sunset: Oh Vamos! Candence esto esta genial…

Candence: Estas loca!

**Sunset roda los ojos, aparece Cristina en un tipo de tabla.**

Cristina: Esto es increíble, Candence vamos disfruta.

Candence: Ustedes están locas de remate! Yo me largo.

**Cristina roda los ojos y se ríe, Candence hace un hechizo para aparecer en la cima de la colina y en vez de eso aparece al otro lado.**

Candence: Oh genial.

**Con Sunset y Cristina.**

Sunset: Te quedas?

Cristina: No, diviértete tú, yo iré a terminar de tomar el té.

Sunset: Bien.

**Cristina se va, Sunset sigue, habían pocos árboles, Sunset sigue, siente una vibra muy oscura, y luego vuelve a ver a un lado y como que ve una sombra, trataba de ver que era, vuelve a ver a frente y de la nada aparecieron muchos árboles, trataba de esquivarlos hasta que una gran rama se le apareció de frente, Sunset no pudo esquivarla y cae, un tipo de estaca le atraviesa el ala, y con una roca se tuerce el cuerno.**

Sunset: Arg…

**Antes de cerrar los ojos ve como una nube negra se acerca a ella noto que se convirtió en un unicornio y se le quedo viendo, después quedo completamente inconsciente.**

**Con los demás.**

Celestia: Ah. *respira fuerte de golpe*

Wolf: ¿Que pasa querida?

Celestia: Sunset, creo que algo le paso.

Diana: Tranquila, Sunset solo se tiro de la colina lo hace siempre además que daño se puso causar no hay ni un solo árbol en toda la colina.

Luna: Hermana a de estar subiendo para acá, ya relájate.

Celestia: No… se que algo paso, además Sunset ya abría vuelto, lo siento pero iré a buscarla.

Cristina: Espera, tía yo voy contigo.

**Celestia asiente con la cabeza y bajan.**

Celestia: Mejor tomemos caminos diferentes tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

Cristina: Esta bien.

**Las dos toman sus caminos, Cristina después de unos 5 minutos encuentra a Sunset.**

Cristina: ¿Sunset? Sunset despierta. Tía Celestia!

** La va a buscar a gran velocidad, choca contra ella.**

Celestia: Aunch, que paso?

Cristina: Sunset esta herida.

**Van volando, Celestia se va con Cristina y se llevan a Sunset a un hospital. Unas horas después.**

Sunset: ¿Do… dónde estoy?

Doctor: Veo que ya despertó, llamare a tu madre.

Sunset: Claro.

**Unos minutos después llega Celestia.**

Celestia: Me alegra que estés bien.

Sunset: ¿Que paso madre?

Celestia: Eso te iba a preguntar.

Sunset: Bueno no paso nada… un momento creo que, no es algo muy tonto.

Celestia: Vamos, no creo que sea algo tonto para que quedaras así.

Sunset: ¿Así? **(Sunset no sabía cómo se encontraba aunque si le dolía) **Bueno…madre te advertí… bueno antes de caer, vi como una sombra, y después aparecieron muchos árboles, una rama se me apareció de frente y me caí, antes de quedar inconsciente la vi de nuevo pero me estaba observando, sé que es tonto que una sombra te…

Celestia: Una sombra? **(Celestia se notaba preocupada) **

Sunset: Si.

Celestia: Bueno, vuelvo mas tarde o de seguro te den de alta antes de que llegue, tengo que irme.

Sunset: ¿Ir te? A donde?

Celestia: Oh, solo hablare con tu padre y es una emergencia.

Sunset: Esta bien.

**Celestia se retira y Sunset solo se queda asiendo nada, unos minutos después llega Alex.**

Alex: Hola! Hermana como estas?

Sunset: Como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar y me arde el ala.

Alex: Y no es para menos con los que te paso.

Sunset: Pero que me paso.

Doctor: Princesa se torció el cuerdo y a su ala se le atravesó un tipo de estaca, no podrá volar no usar magia por un mes, más o menos.

Sunset: Gracias, y nooooo.

**EL doctor desaparece.**

Alex: Seguro estas deseando que no te vuelva a pasar.

Sunset: Ni lo dudes. ¿Y porque no fuiste al picnic?

Alex: Po..por nada.

**Se pone más rojo que un tomate.**

**Aparece Jessica.**

Jessica: Sunset, pero mírate como estas.

Sunset: No puedo verme pero me siento horrible. Y dimes porque no fuiste al picnic si te invite.

Jessica: Si, pero Alex me invito a salir y sabes lo difícil que es que haga eso así que lo acepte y no pude.

Sunset: Así claro nada… y como les fue.

Jessica: Fue muy lindo, y al final vinimos aquí porque a Alex le avisaron que estabas en el hospital.

Sunset: Hay no! No les arruine la tarde…

Jessica: No para nada, estábamos saliendo del restaurante cuándo se lo dijeron y luego tomamos un lindo camino por la playa, **(le susurra) supuestamente por accidente, **(bien) y el atardecer estaba muy lindo. Por cierto gracias cariño.

Alex: No tienes que agradecer amor.

**(Que uno ya no puede ser cursi?)**

**Jessica sonríe.**

Jessica: Bueno después te cuento lo demás cuñada, tengo unas cosas que hacer nos hablamos mañana.

**Sunset estaba impactada y feliz, Jessica le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Alex y se retira.**

Sunset: Cuñada?

Alex: Amm

Sunset: Cuando pensabas decirme, el día de la boda!? :D Lo sabía, yo lo sabía y tu solo lo negabas, era tan obvio en tu mirada se notaba, si aja punto para Sunset, dime cuando va a ser la boda, como va a ser, no, donde va a ser, a quienes van a invitar o va a ser una boda real.

Alex: Sunset, Sunset… por favor respira y déjame respirar si? Apenas hoy empezamos a ser novios y ya estas planeando la boda… por favor, no te diego que la amo **(3) **pero, da tiempo mujer.

Sunset: Ahh. **(suspiro) **enserió? Duraste 2 años en pedirle cuando duraras en proponerte, wow, tendremos que esperar mil años.

Alex: Oh vamos Sunset no dure dos año, solo uno, con 11 meses, 30 días, 14 horas, 15 segundos, exactos.

**Sunset le ve a los ojos.**

Sunset: Lo sé hermano… wow, enserió que llevas todo contado…

Alex: Si tú tienes 16 años con 10 meses, 20 días, 12 horas y 15 segundos.

Sunset: Bien.

Alex: Y mamá pensé que vendría.

Sunset: Se fue dijo algo de una emergencia, y papá.

Alex: Bueno cuando vine, estaba hablando con unos guardias de unos tipos de ataque y subir la guardia, por algo que no lo logre escuchar.

Doctor: Princesa Sunset Shimmer Pricess **(se menciona praiss y si lo invente)** bueno los resultados de los exámenes esta en un estado aceptable, puede mantenerse en reposo en el hospital, pero si quiere que le demos de alta, no podrá ni salir de cama por una semana**.**

Sunset: Claro que quiero que me den de alta, no es por ofender el hospital, pero nunca me gustaron, nunca he venido a uno por una noticia buena siempre es porque estoy enferma… y ahora me rompí un ala y el cuerno.

Alex: Jaja, Sunset que esperabas eres la menor, Cristina no se ha casado y tampoco Candence, no creo que vayas a tener un primito o primita por bastante tiempo.

Sunset: Y tu tampoco…

Alex: No pero yo tengo una hermanita.

Sunset**: (:P . ** Muchas gracias., Doctor, hay algo más que me tenga que decir?

Doctor: No, me retiro.

**Sale.**

Alex: Jajajaja…

Sunset: De que te burlas?

Alex: En toda la historia de la familia real, nunca digo nunca! Alguien se ha lastimado en la forma que tu lo hiciste, lo que digo es que si tal vez se lastimen el ala o se golpeen el cuerdo pero jamás como tú y menos los dos.

Sunset: Si, ya lo sé Alex toda la familia es alicornio…

**Fin de flashback (por ahora).**

**Celestia intentaba que Sunset reaccionara.**

Celestia: Sunset?

Sunset: Ah! Que' Di…disculpe…

Celestia: En que pensabas? Duraste como 5 minutos en estado de inconsciencia.

Sunset: A, perdone, es que de recordar algo… sin sentido alguno.

Celestia: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que solo era eso… ya pensé que el golpe que tienes te izo estar así.

Sunset: Hablando de el golpe, ire a hablar con el Doctor si no le molesta.

Celestia: No, no me molesta, nos veremos después.

Sunset: Gracias.

**Se retira y cierra las puertas, se va por un pasillo.**

Sunset: Que asco (se trata como de limpiar la lengua) que asco..arggg…

Alex: Que te da asco hermana?

Sunset: Alex tonto casi me matas del susto, y asco tengo de estar mintiendo… lo dio sabes que lo odio… y para peores ya no podre decirle la verdad a Celestia.

Alex: Si se que lo odias, y de que hablas?

Sunset: Cuando fui a hablar con Celestia, un supuesto guardia le dijo a Celestia, algo de supuestamente unas nubes en llamas, y cuando salió sabia que ese "guardia" era Sombra, volvió a su estado normal, y sabia que yo le diría todo a Celestia, lanzo hacia la puerta el hechizo de "Recuerdo fatal"… y no pude salir, por ningún lado para tratar de que Celestia no atravesara la puerta, cuando la paso, no pude hacer nada.

Alex: ¿Qué? No, eso no puede, no pudo pasar, a Celestia no se le puede decir nada, ella ya no puede recordar o morirá.

Sunset: A caso crees que no lo s? Un recuerdo sería fatal para ella.

Alex: Vamos.

Sunset: A Donde?

Alex: Busquemos a la tía Luna, y esperemos Sombra no se lo allá puesto también.

Sunset: Crees que este en el castillo?

Luna: ¿A quién buscan?

Alex: Tia!

Sunset: Princesa.

**Le hace reverencia y luego se reincorpora.**

Luna: Ya veo que a mi.

Alex: Si am, quería preguntarte algo?.

Luna: Que?

Alex: Bueno, am pues recuerdas a tu hermana Diana.

Luna: A mí qué?. Arg…

**Luna se pone un casco sobre su cabeza demostrando con el rostro que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo.**

Alex: No, era broma tía, lo que te iba a preguntar era que si vas a ir a cenar hoy.

Luna: Claro, como siempre, acaso se te olvido Alex?

Alex: No es que solo quería preguntar… gracias, ahora nos vemos.

Luna: Claro.

**Luna se despide y se va por un pasillo.**

Sunset: ARRR, nooo, a 'Lu' también, arg **(golpea el piso con su pesuña)**

Alex: Sunset, tranquila… vamos al Imperio de Cristal.

**Alex hace un hechizo de tele transportación al Imperio.**

Sunset: Candence!

**Estaba como a unos 100 metros de ellos.**

Alex: Bien ire a hablar con Candence.

**Candence como ya había oído que la llamaban se dirigía a donde ellos, Sunset se quedo quieta, pero noto a Sombra, el izo una barrera invisible, completamente como un muro enorme, Alex estaba a punto de tocarla a Candence le faltaban unos 50 metros.**

Sunset: NoOOO!

Alex: ¿Que paso?

Candence: ¿Que paso, ponis?

Alex: No te entiendo Sun…

**Sunset lo tiro así lado contrario para que no lo tocara, Candence estaba a punto de tocarlo y Sunset la empujo hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo paso la barrera, la barrera se logro ver en vez de ser invisible se volvió de un color celeste con colores aurora y se izo pedazos, Sunset cayo de inmediato por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y quedo inconsciente**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Tan tan tan…**

* * *

_¿Ustedes creen que Sunset allá perdido la memoria, creen que pueda saber algo o que se mantenga con vida… al tener todos y cada uno de los recuerdos? ¿Podría morir?_

_Pues ni yo lo sé, y bueno me disculpo por tardar, pero no lograba concentrarme tenía una idea y se me olvidaba y se me quitaban las ganas de…(_**duele decirlo**_) escribir… wow costo, bueno aquí está el, cap. Espero les allá gustado. Hasta pronto __**(espero)**_


End file.
